


Danganronpa: Quest For HOPE!

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Sonia is a hero, WE DO IT FOR HOOOOPPPPPEEEEE, however, they're within the story plot, vidya games, yes lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: You are Sonia Nevermind, princess of Hoposelic. This day was special, for it's the day of your royal coronation to the queen status! However, a terrible, despairing duo and their Monobear army put a damper on the celebration! There's one thing you can do; gather enough hope and save your kingdom!





	1. Storytime With Anon!

Welcome back! New game? 

*YES      NO  

Alright!....So, you wanna experience this from the beginning, eh? Well I guess there isn't much I can do about that. After all, I am just random dialogue at the moment. Not like I just stare at the screen of an electronic device all day...uh...that's beside the point. The reason you're here is because you want a story, hmm? Being that there's nothing else I could possibly do, I might as well amuse you.

Once upon a time ( in practically the middle of nowhere), there was a small kingdom by the name of Hoposelic. The subjects within the kingdom were quite joyous, as their entire society had the mentality that there was glimmering hope around every corner. (Quite a jolly bunch, eh?). Anyway, the happy-go-lucky inhabitants were rule over by a young princess by the name of Sonia Nevermind. She always treated her subjects well and made sure to keep them safe. Eventually, the day came where Sonia had to take full control of the kingdom. Because she had came to the legal age, she was now able to be crowned queen of Hoposelic! The events were planned and the celebrations were put into place. With great luck Sonia's coronation would be the most hopeful event to ever happen! It would have been, too, but right as the crown was being placed on her head, dark and ominous clouds appeared as well as a overwhelming sense of DESPAIR. The poor Hoposelicians didn't know what was happening. Luckily for them, the catastrophic event would soon be explained. You see, there were two girls (sisters, mind you) named Junko and Mukuro that completely opposed the idea of hope. As a result, they planned on taking over Hoposelic with a massive army of monochrome teddies (Monobears, if you will) that were specially made for bring forth despair. What the two didn't know was that in the princesses' room lay a scroll listing a very special group of teens that were known for their unique special talents. Every person on this list contained a rather special hope, which, when gathered together, could overcome despair. Finding these Vessels would present to be a very daunting task, for they had fled into the dangerous outskirts in order to get away from the darkening vibes of the kingdom. Never backing down from a challenge, Sonia gathered her supplies and set out to find these Vessels...for the sake of hope...and her kingdom.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my little drabble! Honestly, you could've just skipped the whole thing and I'd be none the wiser. Unfortunately, I can't keep you here to vent to any longer. YOU, Sonia, have a quest to commence.

Save Game?

  *YES    NO

..........................

Game Saved. 


	2. Monobunny and the First Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just started your adventures, and you're feeling rather swell...that is, until you're confronted by a...Monobunny?(This chapter goes with the flow of the game. The What If chapter will be created later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for baby babble :\

" It's beautiful outside..that is, if your definition of beauty is 'terror, despair and piss-poor feelings all around'. Oh well. I shan't keep my kingdom waiting!"

You exit the castle with a satchel on your back and a scroll in your hand.

Look at the Scroll?

  *YES    NO

You decide to skim over the scroll. There are exactly thirty names on this list. Wait...thirty? This is going to be a long journey.

After looking at the scroll, you carefully place it in your satchel and begin walking towards the outskirts. Some buildings are a bit damaged and the pavement is cracked, but other than that, everything seems fine.

???: Uwuu....Uwuuu.....

Who's voice is that? You gather the courage to go find the source of the noise. 

???: Uwuu...

Maybe it's coming from behind the crate?

???: Oh, mwy!

( You've encountered an enemy! It looks like one of those bastard Mono bears! Except it's white and PINK...also, there are noticeable ears...bunny ears)

???: UWU! PWEASE DWON'T ATTWACK ME!

" I'd never attack a harmless being. Still, I ask you to speak your peace!"

???: M..my n-n-name is M-monomi...I was swent to wook  fowr wu!

"Monomi...not exactly deadly..."

MONOMI: I'd weally appweciate it if wu'd fwollow me. Someone's waiting for wu.

Hmm...should you follow MONOMI?

  *YES.            NO

"Very well, then. I shall implore you to lead our way."

MONOMI: Thank wu! Awow me, pwincess!

 

MONOMI leads the way, however, she is a tad slow. While she continues her wobbly gait (assumedly from the diaper) you decide to see what was in that crate.

"Hey, what's this?"

(Well, lucky you! This crate holds a WEAPON. These will be useful when fighting Monobear armies.)

+1 ITEM

"Everlasting Bow and Arrows" 

Back in the days of yore, soldiers called on sorcerers to enchant their arrows, so that they'd always regenerate unscathed and ready for further usage. The only downside? Break the bow and everything disappears.

Once you've safely secured your bow and arrows in your satchel, you proceed to follow MONOMI. Surprisingly, in the amount of time it took to get from the village to the hut MONOMI led you to, you didn't get attacked by Monobears.

MONOMI: He's wight in hewre!

You watched as MONAMI entered the hut. You're about to follow when something catches your eye...

(Is it? It is! Looks like you've found a bag of hope shards! In Hoposelic,  the currency is hope shards, synthetically created from gemstones of all hues. These are useful for purchasing things from shops and stands...though who'd try making money in these conditions?) 

+10 HOPE SHARDS

After nabbing the shards, you enter the hut. Inside sits a small boy who's attention is devoted to the many electronics around him.

MONOMI: Fwujisaki-sama, wook who I fouwnd !

???: Ah! Thank you, Monomi! My name is Fujisaki Chihiro. I'm very pleased to meet your acquaintance! 

"Fujisaki Chihiro? I've heard that name before. You're Fujisaki Taichi-san's son and apprentice!"

CHIHIRO: Wow...you actually know...Princess Sonia?

"Of course! I deeply respect all of my subjects, including the tech wizards!"

CHIHIRO: Th...thank you. Technology isn't exactly new, but I don't think the people give it the proper respect. 

"As they should! Now, I  must ask, why have you summoned me?"

CHIHIRO: Well...as soon as I received word that you were going to save the kingdom...I...wanted to help. Hoposelic is a beautiful kingdom, and I can't bear to see it suffer like this. I may not be muscular, but I have the strength to save my...our kingdom!

(Whoa...what's this feeling...? It's as if CHIHIRO just created verbal hope from his own mouth...) 

Invite Chihiro to Join Your Party?

 *YES.    NO

'' After long consideration, I believe that you will be very helpful in our quest! Will you accept my offer?"

CHIHIRO: R..really? Thank you, princess! I'd like that very much!"

"Also, from now on, please only refer to me as Sonia. After all, we are friends now!"

CHIHIRO: Thank you...Sonia...

MONOMI: M..may I joiwn twoo?

" Absolutely, Monomi! You are a wonderful navigator! Do you perhaps sense any more hope?"

MONOMI: Yes...but I'm afwaid it's qwite far fwom hewre.

"Then there's no time to lose! Let us continue our quest for hope!"

Save Game?

* YES.    NO 

.......................

Game Saved

 

 


	3. Chihiro's Mini-Quest: Computer Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small side quest for Chihiro; finding a computer chip that will help track down vessels.

Welcome back! Continue game?

*YES     NO

Let's go!

.....

CONGRATULATIONS: CHIHIRO FUJISAKI ( the tech apprentice) AND HIS MONOBUNNY MONOMI HAVE JOINED YOUR PARTY! Give yourself a pat on the back! You've earned it!

UNLOCKED WEAPON: Hacker Program!

(Chihiro's tablet contains many apps, but none of them are like the hacker program; with time, it can be upgraded, but for now it can tap into a Monobear's system and fry the circuits! How shockingly fun!)

UNLOCKED MINI-QUEST: Computer Chip!

( Before the attack, Taichi Fujisaki hid a computer chip in a small red box. The chip was an unorthodox tracker, and with the right programming, it can help find other vessels!)

Begin quest?

*YES     NO

loading.............

CHIHIRO: H-hey, Sonia? You wouldn't be too upset if I led us on a mini-quest, would you?

"Of course not! Lead the way!"

CHIHIRO: Oh, thank you!

You are now playing as CHIHIRO FUJISAKI.

You lead the party back into the township. Along the way, however, you come across a MONOBEAR!

(There are two things you can do; attack, or flee!)

*ATTACK     FLEE

(Attacks: Hacker Program)

USE HACKER PROGRAM?

*YES              NO

(You used the Hacker Program! It's super effective! The Monobear's circuits are fried!)

SONIA: Nice going, Chihiro!

MONOMI: Yeah, you weally showed that Monobear what for!

"Thanks!"

You continue on your quest through the town, making sure to pick up the ten Hope Shards the Monobear dropped. 

MONOMI: Ooh! Ooh! I have a tingwy feewling! Near this buiwlding!

You read the sign on the building.

"LIBRARY".

Enter the Library?

*YES              NO

You, Sonia, and Monomi enter the building. Only two people were inside: a blonde reading a book, and the librarian drooling over him. When the door closes, the librarian is snapped out of her trance. 

LIBRARIAN: Wh-what do y-you want? Since the recent attack, no ones been here...except my white knight, of course...

"Actually, we're not here for books. "

LIBRARIAN: What?! Then why are you here?

"We're looking for something my father hid... a  **small, red box.** It may have something that will save the kingdom....or at least help us save it."

LIBRARIAN: I don't remember anything like that...I guess I'll let you search the shelves...no one else is popping up  anytime soon...

"Thank you!"

You and your party split up to find the box. There are thirty shelves, so all three of you can search in a specific section. 

SONIA: I've found something!

MONAMI: Me too!

" I found something as well. Let's see..."

You, Sonia, and Monomi meet up and view your items...somehow, all three of you have red  **feathers**.

LIBRARIAN: Did you find it?

MONOMI: No.. just these wed feathewrs...

Monomi goes to the librarian and hands her the feather. Unknowingly, the feather had quite a lot of dust, which causes the librarian to sneeze.

MONOMI: Bwess you!

You and your party watch as the librarian stumbles backwards, then springs back up with a rather altered personality...

???: _GUESS WHO!!!_

SONIA: You look quite different...

???: Funny, because we're practically the same person. Me and her, not you and I.

"Really?"

???: Heck yeah! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the amazing GENOCIDER SYO! However, more often than not you'll see Miss Lame herself, TOUKO FUKAWA...

SONIA: Well, it's nice to meet you...both of you!

GENOCIDER: She can't answer you right now. In case you didn't notice, it's either me or her at one given time. The thing is, when I'm me and I'm told stuff, she doesn't know, but I know what she knows. I'd appreciate if she would at least take the time to listen.

"Wait a minute. She won't remember things you've done?"

GENOCIDER: Not a thing.

"You wouldn't happen to know about a  **small, red box,** would you?"

GENOCIDER: Nah.

"Oh."

???: Imbeciles, don't you know how to ask for help?

SONIA: I don't follow.

???: IF you weren't paying attention, I was sitting here the whole time.

MONOMI: Why's that important?

???: Maybe if you had the brains to talk to me, I would have informed you that I have your box.

"For real?"

The boy pulls the box out of his pocket and shows the group.

???: Your father, Taichi, gave me the box while he was trying to escape. He told me not to open it, and instead hold it until I came across you.

"Oh! Well...thank you...um..."

???: Byakuya Togami, the heir to this kingdom's finest business.

SONIA: Who knew such a big shot was in love with a librarian?

BYAKUYA: That...............is not true...

"...."

BYAKUYA: What?

"....I'd appreciate it if you gave me my box..."

BYAKUYA: One condition. 

SONIA: Sure, what?

BYAKUYA: I want in on your little quest. If the princess-

SONIA: Queen, actually, I haven't had my coronation.

BYAKUYA: The Queen, the son of a tech wizard, and a monobunny are working together, then this is important. I. Want. In.

Genocider Syo sneezes, then changes back into Touko.

TOUKO: Ugh, what'd I miss?

MONAMI: Nothing mwuch! You two get to joiwn owr adventuwr!

BYAKUYA: I'm sorry, what?

MONAMI: Both of you are Vessels for hope! It'd be bad if both of you didn't joiwn us!

BYAKUYA: Ugh... I guess it wouldn't hurt. 

Byakuya hands you the box.

TOUKO: Well, if my white knight is going, I'm joining too...

"Yay! And now..."

You open the box, which contains a computer chip. After that, you pull out your tablet, and a nifty keyboard. Once they're connected, you add the computer chip, and download an app.

"..It'll be easier to find everyone else! This computer chip has a tracking app that will help us find the others!"

SONIA: Nice! I'll have to thank your dad later. For now, we must continue! Despair shan't win!

Save game?

*Yes           NO

................

Save complete. 


	4. The Love Chef (FIRST BOSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Byakuya and Touko/Genocider have joined, you decide that it may be time for a little lunch. This chef seems a bit eccentric...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so much love for this! Thank you everyone!

Welcome Back! Continue game?

*YES          NO

Let's go!

.........................

You are now Sonia Nevermind.

CONGRATULATIONS! The heir BYAKUYA TOGAMI and the librarian/psycho TOUKO FUKAWA/GENOCIDER SYO HAVE JOINED YOUR PARTY! Go ahead, sing it loud and proud!

NEW ITEM: Feather!

(One of the red feathers you found in the library. You can use it to change Touko into Genocider, and vice-versa.)

Feather can be found in your inventory!

NEW WEAPON: Iron Fist!

(As heir to the wealthiest company in Hoposelic, you must be able to climb the corporate ladder and strike down your opponents with an Iron Fist!)

NEW WEAPON: Geno-Scissors!

(Genocider Syo's famed weapon!)

NEW MINI-QUEST: Spellbook!

(Hidden within the depths of the library is a spellbook. Touko never really thought much of it, but it may be important now!)

Begin Mini-Quest?

YES           *NO

Alrighty then.

A rumbling sound fills everyone's ears!

BYAKUYA: Anyone have an explanation for that horrid noise?!

CHIHIRO: s...sorry...

TOUKO: What? T-that was you?

CHIHIRO: Heh, I'm hungry.

MONOMI: I could go fowr some fwood twoo!

"I agree! All of this questing makes you hungry!"

BYAKUYA: Okay, let's say we go to eat. Where would we...

Byakuya starts to sniff the air.

BYAKUYA: That smell is...captivating...

Touko sniffs the air.

TOUKO: I-it smells good...

Chihiro and Monomi sniff the air.

MONOMI: Mmm!

CHIHIRO: I'm getting even more hungry!

You sniff the air.

"Well what are we doing? Follow that scent!".

You and your party follow the scent trail in the air. Unfortunately, you encounter a group of TEN MONOBEARS!

"Uh Oh!"

Who should attack?

*Byakuya

  Touko

  Chihiro

   You

(Attack: Iron Fist)

USE IRON FIST?

 *YES      NO

(Byakuya attacks with his Iron Fist! He does well! THREE MONOBEARS are crushed!)

The MONOBEARS want to retaliate! They scratch your party! Everyone loses ten H.P.!

Attack Time!

   Byakuya

   Touko

  *Chihiro

     You

(Attack: Hacker Program)

USE HACKER PROGRAM?

  *YES          NO

(Chihiro uses his Hacker Program! It does wonders! TWO MONOBEARS are fried!)

The MONOBEARS are too fazed to fight back!

 Open Inventory?

   *YES        NO

INVENTORY: Scroll

                   *Feather

   Use the feather?

   *Yes        No

TOUKO: AAACHOO!

GENOCIDER: _Guess who!_

  It's fighting time!

     Byakuya 

    *Genocider

      Chihiro

       You

 (Attack: Geno-Scissors)

USE GENO-SCISSORS?

  *YES            NO

(Genocider uses her Geno-Scissors! What a slice! FOUR MONOBEARS are cut up!)

  The last MONOBEAR is angry! He kicks GENOCIDER's nose!

GENOCIDER: Ow! AACHOO!

TOUKO: Ugh, my nose...

Poor Touko! She's lost twenty H.P.!

    Let's strike back!

      Byakuya

      Touko

      Chihiro

      *You

(Attack: Everlasting Bow and Arrows)

  USE EVERLASTING BOW AND ARROWS?

    *YES                NO

(You use the Bow and Arrows! Show that Monobear who's boss! The LAST MONOBEAR was shot!)

Victory! You and your party have earned FORTY HOPE SHARDS!

"Now then, I think we've earned ourselves a nice meal!"

You and your party follow the scent trail. It leads you to a small restaurant in the woods.

Enter?

     *Yes              No

You and your party enter the restaurant. Inside sits a rather muscular teen.

???: I SEE YOU'VE FOUND THE HANAMURA DINER!!!!

BYAKUYA: No need to yell, you inconsiderate beast.

???: HA! Sorry, it's a force of habit. I'm Nekomaru Nidai. NICE TO MEET YOU!!!

"Hello, Nekomaru, my name is Sonia Nevermind!"

NEKOMARU: YOU MEAN THE PRINCESS ?!?!?!

 "Well, Queen actually..."

NEKOMARU: I AM HONORED TO MEET YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!

TOUKO: It's obvious.

NEKOMARU: I'M SORRY!!!

CHIHIRO: Apology accepted! I am Chihiro Fujisaki.

TOUKO: I-I'm Touko Fukawa.

BYAKUYA: Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami fortune.

MONOMI: I am Monomi!

NEKOMARU: Nice to meet you all! No one's really come here since...since...ugh...

"Nekomaru, what's wrong?"

NEKOMARU: **I HAVE TO TAKE A MASSIVE SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

Nekomaru runs into the nearest bathroom.

BYAKUYA: Thanks for letting everybody know.

As the party sits down at a table, a short cook, sorry, chef comes out of the kitchen.

CHEF: Oh, hello! I notice you've met Nekomaru?

"Yes, he's quite the character."

Chihiro's stomach growls.

CHEF: Where are my manners? You've come for a meal, hmm?

TOUKO: Yes...can we eat now?

CHEF: Patience, darling. It takes time to whip up a good meal.

"We're willing to wait all day!"

CHIHIRO: Don't say that so quickly...

An hour later...

CHEF: Here you go, sweethearts! It's a favorite; beef stew. Mama taught me how to perfect it.

He passes everyone a bowl.

BYAKUYA: Thank you, but I am not partial to commoners food.

CHEF: You haven't tasted it yet <3

At once, you and your party take a sip...then another...and another...it's as if the food has you in a spell...

CHIHIRO: It's so good!

MONOMI: I want mowr!

"So do I!"

BYAKUYA: I never thought I'd say this...this commoner's food...is the best I've ever had!

TOUKO: Y-you don't ch-charge for seconds, do you?

CHEF: Of course not! In my restaurant, everyone eats free<3

The chef returns to the kitchen.

MONOMI: Uwuu...uwuu...

BYAKUYA: What's with your mumbling?

MONOMI: I agweed to go to the westarant because I sense hope...uuuu, but it's too muwch...I down't think we're the onwy guests...

CHIHIRO: I don't understand, Monomi.

MONOMI: Use your twacker!

Chihiro pulls out his tablet. As soon as it turns on, it starts sounding off like an alarm.

CHIHIRO: Whoa, there's a lot of hope here! Three vessels!

TOUKO: But there's only two people here.

"Maybe the device is broken?"

BYAKUYA: Or maybe they're hidden inside the restaurant?

CHIHIRO: I'll go look!

You are now Chihiro Fujisaki.

You move around the restaurant. The place seems so small, how could anyone be hidden here?

The alarm has already gone off around the restroom, and near the kitchen. Where could the last person be?

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

"The alarm! Oh...I didn't notice this door...".

  Enter?

   *Yes            No

You enter the room. It's a bedroom, and someone's sleeping on the bed.

"Hello? I'm sorry to disturb your rest.".

They don't move, so you decide to get closer.

"Um...hello?"

Something's not right...you move beside the person, and take off the blanket.

He's not sleeping! He's enchanted! You can tell by the way his heart glows through his chest!

"Oh my..."

You are now Sonia Nevermind.

"Chihiro's been in that room for a while...you don't think-"

CHIHIRO: GUYS, COME QUICK!!!

BYAKUYA: That's our cue.

You and your party make way to the room. Chihiro's holding the enchanted teen.

CHIHIRO: I found him here! He's a knight! His armor's in the corner...

"Wait a minute! I recognize him!"

MONOMI: You do?

"Yes! That's KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, the youngest member of the Royal Guard! One day, while on an errand, he disappeared, and no one was able to find him!"

TOUKO: I-I knew it...

"Knew what?"

TOUKO: The flirty attitude...his food...he's a LOVE WITCH...

BYAKUYA: That must've been why we loved his food so much...

MONOMI: And why no one has to pay!

CHIHIRO: Maybe Kiyotaka had too much...

TOUKO: T-that's how he became enchanted...

???: Hmm? Oh, you're all naughty, aren't you?

"That's not good..."

The chef enters the room, visibly upset.

CHEF: Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to invade other's privacy?

BYAKUYA: Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't enchant knights?

CHEF: Well played... it wasn't my intention...

"So why didn't you try to fix him?"

CHEF: Isn't it obvious? The fix to every Love Witch's spell is-

TOUKO: True love's kiss...

CHEF: Exactly. Without his true love to kiss him, he stays like this.

CHIHIRO: Be honest...were you trying to enchant us too?

CHEF:......

"I could have you imprisoned for this!"

CHEF: I have my motives...none of you would understand.

MONOMI: It's still not nice!

"How about this, we take Kiyotaka and attempt to find his true love, and we'll leave you and Nekomaru."

MONOMI: WE CAN'T DO THAT! ONWY TEWUTEWU KNOWS HIS TWUE LOVE! BESIDES, BOTH HE AND NEKOMAWU NEED TO JOWIN OUWR QWEST!

"Wait...Teruteru?"

TERUTERU: That's my name....TERUTERU HANAMURA...and none of ya ar' goin' ANYWHERE!!!

* * *

 

 

TERUTERU advances on your party!

Looks like it's battle time!

    *Byakuya

      Touko

      Chihiro

       You

(Attack: Iron Fist)

USE IRON FIST?

*YES            NO

(Byakuya packs a punch on Teruteru! His moan is suggestive...He lost 20 H.P.!)

TERUTERU: Oh, Byakuyaa~

BYAKUYA: What the?!

TERUTRU: Come here, sweetie<3

(Teruteru places a sweet kiss on Byakuya's lips...it's hard to watch...)

Byakuya lost 40 H.P.!

Byakuya's too dazed to fight!

Speaking of....

      ~~Byakuya~~

     Touko

     Chihiro

     *You

(Attack: Evrelasting Bow and Arrows)

USE EVERLASTING BOW AND ARROWS?

    *YES          NO

(Pull, Aim, Fire! That's how to fight a witch! Teruteru lost 10 H.P.!)

Teruteru winks at your party...you all can't help but feel timid...everyone loses 10 H.P.!

 Open Inventory?

    *Yes         No 

INVENTORY:  Scroll

                     *Feather

  Use Feather?

     *Yes         No

TOUKO: AAACHOO!!

GENOCIDER:  _Guess who!_

Teruteru looks into your eyes...

TERUTERU: You look hungry <3

"Nope, not really..."

TERUTERU: Not the answer I was expecting...

Teruteru spares you.

Back to battle!

   ~~Byakuya~~

 *Genocider

   Chihiro

   You

(Attack: Geno-Scissors)

USE GENO-SCISSORS?

   *YES        NO

(Genocider takes a stab at the chef! How is he not bleeding? Teruteru lost 50 H.P!)

TERUTERU:  _Say "aah"~_

GENOCIDER: Wha?

Teruteru stuffs a rice ball in Genocider's mouth. She can't help but chew it! Genocider lost 30 H.P.!

Byakuya can now fight again!

Let's go!

      Byakuya

      Genocider

     *Chihiro

       You

(Attack: Hacker Program)

 USE HACKER PROGRAM?

  *YES          NO

 (Chihiro activates his program! Wait, that actually worked? Teruteru lost 20 H.P!)

Teruteru feels dizzy.

Teruteru whispers in your ear...Drat! A spell! You've lost 40 H.P.!

Now's our chance!

    Byakuya

   Genocider

    Chihiro

   *You

(Attack: Everlasting Bow and Arrows)

USE EVERLASTING BOW AND ARROWS?

   *YES        NO

(The shots have been fired! Teruteru loses the last 10 H.P.!)

TERUTERU: Oh....It seems like I've been completely dominated...

VICTORY!!! You and your party have earned 100 HOPE SHARDS!!

* * *

 

TERUTERU: Ugh...

BYAKUYA: Alright, talk.

TERUTERU: Huh? I don't understa-

BYAKUYA: You said you enchanted Kiyotaka for a reason. What's the reason?

GENOCIDER: Duh! Isn't it obvious?

CHIHIRO: Not really.

GENOCIDER: It's like, a common witch fact. When a new witch comes into power, it's usually controllable, the only case of not being able to control their powers being them loosing their birth mother.

"Wait....what?"

GENOCIDER: It may not seem like it, but witches are deeply connected to their birth mothers, no matter what they specialize in. If a witch becomes separated from their birth mother for a certain amount of time, or if the birth mother dies, the oldest child will receive an intense influx of power that can't be controlled.

CHIHIRO: Teruteru...is this true?

The chef turns away.

TERUTERU: My mama left with my little siblings months ago on a trip to another kingdom...I promised to stay here and run the shop...Nekomaru promised to stay with me so I'd be safe...

BYAKUYA: Now that you mention him, how come he wasn't affected by your magic?

GENOCIDER: Oh, Byakuya, my knight, a love witch's true love isn't affected by their magic.

TERUTERU: That's how Nekomaru was never enchanted. Believe it or not, the knight...Kiyotaka...was lost in the woods for quite some time before he came across this diner...I offered him a nice meal because he had been out on the wild for so long. He ate and ate...until he passed out...when I saw he was enchanted, I knew two things...one, my mama was in big trouble, and two, I was going to meet the same fate.

"I...I'm so sorry..."

TERUTERU: There's no need to be.

He turns to face the group.

TERUTERU: I guess I need to accept my powers and learn to use them for good...you said Nekomaru and I could be used for a quest?

MONOMI: Oh! I awlmost forgot! 

BYAKUYA: Really? After he forcefully fought us?

MONOMI: I'm suwre he was newrvous. Pwease Tewu, we'd weally appweciate it!

TERUTERU: Well, there's nothing else I could possibly do.

CHIHIRO: Yay! Let's go find Nekomaru.

"I think I know where he is."

You and your party return to the dining area. Nekomaru stands outside of the bathroom panicked, but when he sees you and your group, he's relieved.

NEKOMARU: THERE YOU ARE! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME!!

Teruteru goes to hug Nekomaru.

TERUTERU: Oh, sweetheart, I'd never leave you!

GENOCIDER: Byakuya, why can't we be like that?

BYAKUYA: Here we go again.

TERUTERU: Say, Nekomaru?

NEKOMARU: hmm?

TERUTERU: Would you like to go on a quest? You and me~

"And me, Chihiro, Genocider slash Touko, Monomi and Byakuya."

BYAKUYA: I'm mentioned last?

MONOMI: Not impowrtant!

NEKOMARU: If it's with you and the Queen, then COUNT ME IN!

"Great! We'll be saving Hoposelic in no time!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Teruteru's Mini Quest: True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months ago, a lost Kiyotaka Ishimaru found his way into the Hanamura Diner. Unbeknownst to him, the chef, or even the chef's companion, the food was enchanted! Thankfully, Teruteru knows how to find his true love! Hopefully, he won't be too upset...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic back in action! I think this is one of my most popular fics, wow guys, I mean you guys love it! Comment for more, and you shall recieve ●u●  
> Speaking of, I know that many of you are anticipating the next chapter(s) of Hope:Gaming, Aoi Universe and maybe even Danganmon and Younghope Chronicles. Here's where I'm at: Hope:Gaming is in the works, but it's taking so long because it's the first of many Undertale gameplay chapters! Aoi Universe is getting hype, which is making me hyped. It's definately staying, and I'm getting the first chapter completed, though doing a whole episode is difficult, so maybe I'll split each episode into sections? Danganmon is based off of Digimon, and while references are made, the only real spoiler alerts are the villains in some of the chapters and how digimon will digivolve. That being said, it isn't getting read as much (cause Pokemon was more popular...), and no one comments! Thanks for Kea_Zone for commenting, because I was really down about that! Even if it's just "Hey, this is good!", I just need more support for Danganmon. It was one of the first fic ideas I ever had! Now with Younghope, all of the chapters are tied in with a song from the Youngblood Chronicles (or Fall Out Boy's Save Rock and Roll album). It's coming along, and I'm excited, but uh...it's hard to kill off your own o.c.. Unfortunately it must be done.  
> To those wno read this update, thank you! Enjoy the story!

Welcome Back! Continue Game?

*YES                NO

Let's go!

...................................

Congratulations! The love witch TERUTERU HANAMURA and his companion NEKOMARU NIDAI HAVE JOINED YOUR PARTY! Do a victory dance!

NEW ATTACK: Passion Charm!

(Just a taste of this passion fruit parfait can make an enemy quiver with desire...the desire to be destroyed that is...)

NEW ATTACK: JUST DO IT!!

(Nekomaru loves to encourage others to do their best! This attack helps restore some Hope Power!)

NEW MINI QUEST: True Love's Kiss!

(Months ago, a lost Kiyotaka Ishimaru found his way into the Hanamura Diner. Unbeknownst to him, the chef, or even the chef's companion, the food was enchanted! Thankfully, Teruteru knows how to find his true love! Hopefully, he won't be too upset...)

Start Mini-Quest?

*Yes             No

loading.........

TERUTERU: Miss Sonia? I couldn't help but notice the unconcious boy in Chihiro's arms...

CHIHIRO: He's....a bit heavy....

NEKOMARU: ALLOW ME!!

Nekomaru takes Kiyotaka in his arms.

TERUTERU: Since he is a vessel, I don't believe he'd be useful to us in this current state.

"Ooh, are you suggesting we find his you-know-who?"

GENOCIDER: I'm allll for it! I may even get a kiss of my own....

BYAKUYA: Don't hold your breath...

TERUTERU: That's exactly my notion. Besides, we may even meet more vessels.

"This is something we can't refuse! Monomi, Chihiro, are your trackers ready?"

MONOMI: Awlways!

CHIHIRO: I'm activating mine now!

"Alrighty then! Teru, lead the way!"

You are now Teruteru Hanamura

Your witch senses tell you to go into the woods, so you and the party leave the diner and travel around in what feels like endless circles.

BYAKUYA: Do you even know where you're going?

"Yes, after all, my senses don't lie, love. It's just that our hero is moving a bit too fast, which in this situation, isn't good."

NEKOMARU: Hey, Chihiro and Monomi, could you check those monitors?

CHIHIRO: He's right...every so often a dot pops up, but as soon as it appears, it goes away.

MONOMI: And whenevwr I feel new hope, it fizzwles away.

SONIA:Truly, a problem!

GENOCIDER: Hey, what's that?

You and your party seemed to have come across a vendor's booth. On the counter is a note that says, "Gotta get supples, return soon~DO".

BYAKUYA: Well, what do you know? Someone's actually trying to scratch up a few hope shards in these conditions.

"I wonder what they sell...".

SONIA: Maybe homemade trinkets and knick-knacks?

GENOCIDER: Or maybe some sort of weaponry?

NEKOMARU: I SAY WE SHOULD STICK AROUND AND WAIT FOR THEIR RETURN!!

"I was thinking the same, Neko."

CHIHIRO: But...what if he's dangerous?

BYAKUYA: I doubt someone with malicious intent would leave a sign with their handwriting and a clue to their name.

You and your party decide to wait by the stand.....minutes pass....then an hour...eventually, everyone falls asleep. While the party is asleep, someone in a dark cloak appears.

???: Hmm? I was gone fer that long, huh? 

They make their way to the back of the booth.

???: Well, I ain't makin' nothin' like this.

They proceed to whip out a large metal pan and a wooden spoon, and bang the two together tirelessly.

CLANGCLANGCLANGCLAGCLANGCLANGCLANG

???: RISE AN' SHINE, SLEEPIES!

Everyone, except Kiyotaka, wakes up in shock.

NEKOMARU: AHHHHHHHHHH!

???: Glad ta see yer all awake. Except fer that guy. Wha's with 'im?

"He...may or not be enchanted..."

???: Damn.

CHIHIRO: Are you the owner of this booth?

???: Yeah. Had ta make money somehow.

BYAKUYA: If you don't mind my asking, what is your..."business"?

???: Well, fer a few hope shards, I can answer some questions!

BYAKUYA: .......

CHIHIRO: ........

GENOCIDER:........

SONIA:.........

MONAMI: ........

"............"

NEKOMARU: THAT WAS THE BEST THING YOU COULD THINK OF?!

???: It seemed smarter at th' time...

BYAKUYA: I'm not wasting my time on this imbecile.

SONIA: Wait! He just might know something! How much does each question cost?

???: Depends. Th' more personal, th' higher th' cost.

Sonia: We have  **150** hope shards. Might as well give it a shot.

_**IT'S QUESTION TIME! WHO'S ASKING FIRST?** _

*Nekomaru

 You

 Genocider

 Byakuya

 Chihiro

 Monomi

 Sonia

NEKOMARU: WHO ARE YOU?!

???: I was expectin' that one.

They remove the hood of their cloak to reveal a stylish black pompodour and milky white skin adorned with  a mischevious smile.

???: Name's DAIYA OOWADA. Nice ta meecha!

_**-5 Hope Shards** _

_**WHO'S NEXT?** _

  ~~Nekomaru~~

*You

 Genocider

 Byakuya

 Chihiro

 Monomi

 Sonia

"What did you do in Hoposelic before the attack?"

DAIYA: I  _used ta be_ th' leader of this biker gang, but now I do embroidery an' monogramin' for em. 

Daiya shows off a jacket he was working on.

_He does embroidery and monogramming  and this what he chose..._

_**-8 Hope Shards** _

_**NEXT!!** _

~~Nekomaru~~

~~You~~

*Genocider

Byakuya

Chihiro

Monomi

Sonia

GENOCIDER: Who leads your bosozokus now, and is he hot???

DAIYA: My lil' bro runs it now. As fer 'is attractivness, well, he get's it from me, but he's already crushin' hard on someone.

GENOCIDER: Whatever...I still have my blonde bombshell♡

BYAKUYA: I'm uncomfortable...

_**-13 Hope Shards** _

_**MOVING DOWN THE LINE!** _

~~Nekomaru~~

~~You~~

~~Genocider~~

*Byakuya

 Chihiro

 Monomi

 Sonia

BYAKUYA: Just who was he crushing on?

DAIYA: Like hell if I knew. He never told me much...probably knew I'd try ta embarrass 'im. All I knew was that it was a guy that even in armor had a fine ass.

"Sounds nice...and sexy....".

_**-6 Hope Shards** _

_**TIME FOR ANOTHER QUESTION!** _

~~Nekomaru~~

~~You~~

~~Genocider~~

~~Byakuya~~

*Chihiro

 Monomi

 Sonia

CHIHIRO: How much did your brother love him?

DAIYA: Hell, he was head-over-heels for 'im! Like that song; he's the tear in 'is heart!

SONIA: I'M ALIVE, HE'S THE TEAR IN....heh...

_**-4 Hope Shards** _

_**ANOTHER GO-ROUND!** _

~~Nekomaru~~

~~You~~

~~Genocider~~

~~Byakuya~~

~~Chihiro~~

 *Monomi

 Sonia

MONAMI: Whewre is he now?

DAIYA: Somewhere in th' woods lookin' for 'im. I heard he went missin an'....wait a minute....that kid in yer arms...ain't he-

SONIA: Kiyotaka Ishimaru, youngest member of the Royal Guard. He was accidentally enchanted.

DAIYA: Man, lil' bro fell for knight? This'll be interestin'!

SONIA: Could you momentarily stop from scamming us and help us find your brother?

DAIYA: Yeah, sure. I gotta confront 'im about this on'.

Without hesitation, Daiya began leading the group. As he took you and your party through the woods, he began to say random things on his mind.

DAIYA: I'm pretty sure lil bro ain't noticed that our names are a pun.

DAIYA:.......hehe...

DAIYA: I got that one song stuck in my head...the on' about Barbie an' them...

DAIYA: I'm a Barbie Girl.

DAIYA: In a Barbie woorld....

DAIYA: ..........nyeh.

DAIYA: I ain't surprised lil' bro's got a thing fer guys. It probably runs in th' family or somethin'. First time my gang had a party ta celebrate th' anniversary, we got so drunk, we started makin' out wit' each other. Most of us even-

Before Daiya could finish, the loud roar of a motorcycle was heard in the distance.

DAIYA: There he is!

The rider slowed as he approached your party. After seeing Daiya, he reluctantly stopped and got off.

DAIYA: LADIES AN' GENTLEMEN, MONDO OOOOOOOOOWADA!!!!

MONDO: Th' hell are ya doin?

DAIYA: Helpin' return lost items.

NEKOMARU: BEHOLD!!!!!!

Nekomaru shows Mondo Kiyotaka's body.

MONDO: Wha...? 

"I apologise, Mondo. I experienced a flux in power and accidentally enchanted Kiyotaka."

MONDO: You did WHAT?

CHIHIRO: BUT H-HE CAN BE SAVED!

MONDO: YA BETTER TELL ME HOW!

GENOCIDER: All you have to do is give your baby a nice little kiss on his lips.

MONDO: Ya....ya mean like true love's kiss an'....

Mondo begins to blush.

BYAKUYA: Please hurry and get this done and over with? It's becoming awkward.

MONOMI: Oh, pwease. You just can't handwle feewlings!

BYAKUYA:......

SONIA: Well?

BYAKUYA: My name is Byakuya Togami.

DAIYA: We'll deal with you later. Mondo, don't tell me yer havin' a hard time.

MONDO: What if...

CHIHIRO: What if?

MONDO: What if I ain't his true love?

"Oh, trust me, I know he loves you for a fact. I'm only the love witch after all<3"

MONDO: A'ight, I  got that.

Mondo starts to lean in...

He hesitates a moment, then places his lips upon Kiyotaka's....

An astonishing pink light washes over the area. When it clears...

KIYOTAKA: uhm...ah...

MONDO: Kiyo?

KIYOTAKA: Yes...?

MONDO: Heh...Ya really like me huh?

KIYOTAKA: Yes...why does come as a surprise, Mondo?

MONDO: I uh...always thought ya'd see me as this troublemaker and a bad guy and-

KIYOTAKA: Mondo! You should not doubt me so much! I do have morals and a code, but I also have feelings.

CHIHIRO: Unlike someone...

BYAKUYA: My name is-

MONOMI: Mondo, Daiya, Kiyo! You must joiwn us!

SONIA: Ah, I just remembered! I'm gathering vessels of hope to fight the despair sisters!

BYAKUYA: That explains why I'm here...

"It's also why I'm controlling myself..."

KIYOTAKA: As a member of the Royal Guard, I am all for working to protect the kingdom!

MONDO: Yeah, I guess I could do a vigilante thing...

DAIYA: Eh, I dunno. After all, I  _do_ got a business ta run...

ALL: YOU MAKE PEOPLE PAY YOU TO ANSWER QUESTIONS!

SONIA: Speaking of that, hand it over!

DAIYA: Aw....

+36 HOPE SHARDS

DAIYA: Since I ain't got nothin', I might as well join ya, Queenie!

NEKOMARU: ALRIGHT! THREE NEW MEMBERS!!

SONIA: We sure are covering a lot of ground!

"Despair won't win against us!"

Save Game?

*YES          NO

............................

Save Complete.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this an unexpected plot twist??? Felt like it...


	6. Touko's Mini-Quest: The Spellbook

Welcome back! Continue game?

 *YES             NO

Let's Go!

.................

Congratulations! The knight KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, the bosozoku MONDO OOWADA, and his scammer brother DAIYA OOWADA HAVE JOINED YOUR PARTY! Go crazy!

NEW ATTACK: Sword of Morals!

(Those Monobears seem to have no rules! A strike from this sword is just as effective as a detention!)

NEW ATTACK: Diamond Pickax!

(Nothing's tougher than a Diamond! You'd think those bears would know by now...)

AND NOW PRESENTING.....

YOUR VERY FIRST SPECIAL ATTACK!!!!

(Special Attacks are super-powered attacks that deal a whole lot of damage! The only downside is that once it is first used, it can only be used again every other battle...)

NEW SPECIAL ATTACK: KUREJI DAIYAMONDO!

(This Special Attack call out the entire Crazy Diamond gang to help your party whup some serious Mono-butt!)

NEW MINI-QUEST: Siblings in Armor!

( Kiyotaka has a friend who specializes in the sword arts! Now if only he knew where she went...)

Start Quest?

Yes        *No

Alrighty then.

MENU>MINI-QUEST

            *TOUKO: The Spellbook

             KIYOTAKA: Siblings In Armor

Start Quest?

*Yes       No

loading.........

You are now Sonia Nevermind.

Genocider sniffles, then sneezes, reverting back to Touko.

TOUKO: Unh....hey, who are those two?!

"Oh, those two are Mondo and Daiya. Mondo was Kiyotaka's true love, and when they kissed, Kiyo awoke!".

KIYOTAKA: Greetings!

"Daiya's just a scammer.".

DAIYA: That's up ta interpretation.

NEKOMARU: AND WE INTERPRET IT AS A SCAMMING!!

TOUKO: Wait....you mean to tell me...that Genocider was in control during that time?!

CHIHIRO: Well, yes...

MONOMI: No wowwies! She didn't do anything!

BYAKUYA: Thank hope...

TOUKO: I have a way to keep _her_ at bay....

MONDO: And that is?

TOUKO: If I lead us on a quest. See, if I'm in control of my thoughts, then _she_ can't resurface.

TERUTERU: I'm all for it, but the decision  is ultimately Sonia's.

"You say that like I would say no! Go ahead, Touko.".

You are now Touko Fukawa.

You lead the party out of the forest and back into the kingdom. More attacks must've happened while the group was away. The scene has been destroyed significantly.

KIYOTAKA: What happened here?!

"I guess you weren't awake when this happened. During Sonia's would-be coronation, a large fleet of robots deemed Monobears attacked the kingdom."

KIYOTAKA: Was the village like this before you left?

SONIA: Believe it or not, it looked better...

MONDO: If I see a goddamn Monobear, I swear I'll-

Seems Mondo got his wish. A Monobear troop of fifty surrounds the group!

Let's take them out!

Daiya

Mondo

Kiyotaka

Nekomaru

*Teruteru

Byakuya 

You

Chihiro

Sonia

(Attack: Passion Charm)

USE PASSION CHARM?

*YES       NO

(Teruteru sweet talks the Monobears into eating the treat."Mmm....don't you want a taste?<3"...Ten Monobears fell for the trap!)

The other Monobears congregate...then retaliate by scratching up the party! Everyone loses 40 H.P.!

We won't take that!

Daiya

Mondo

*Kiyotaka

Nekomaru

Teruteru

Byakuya

You

Chihiro

Sonia

(Attack: Sword of Morals)

USE SWORD OF MORALS?

*YES          NO

(Kiyotaka swings his sword! That should teach them a lesson about spreading despair! Seven more bears are sliced!)

The Monobears are intimidated...but not intimidated enough to claw at your defenses! Everyone lost 30 H.P.!

Not in our kingdom!

Daiya

Mondo

Kiyotaka

*Nekomaru

Teruteru

Byakuya

You

Chihiro

Sonia

(Attack: JUST DO IT!)

USE JUST DO IT?

*YES       NO

(Nekomaru yells a motivational speech. We're all inspired! H.P. has been restored 100%!)

A Monobear lunges at Nekomaru...he misses!

Let's bust some bears!

Daiya

*Mondo

Kiyotaka

Nekomaru

Teruteru

Byakuya

You

Chihiro

Sonia

(Attack: Diamond Pickax)

USE DIAMOND PICKAX?

 *YES        NO

(Mondo att(ax)! Five Monobears are crushed!)

The Monobears are too intimidated to fight!

Let's give it all we've got!

*Daiya

Mondo

Kiyotaka

Nekomaru

Teruteru

Byakuya

You

Chihiro

Sonia

(SPECIAL ATTACK: KUREIJI DAIYAMONDO!)

READY TO UNLEASH THE POWER?!

*HELL YEAH!       HELL NO!

DAIYA AND MONDO: UNLEASH THE DIAMONDS!!!!!!!

(The roar of motorcycles amplify as the gang closes in on the bears...the Crazy Diamonds show no mercy!)

DAIYA AND MONDO: GO KUREIJI DAIYAMONDOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The Monobears are completely wiped out! You and your party have won 150 Hope Shards!)

MONDO: Damn...I'll shut up...

"Hmm... the library is around this corner..."

CHIHIRO: The library where we met, right?

"Right."

DAIYA: Aww, why?

"There's a spellbook within the library. We have a witch. Put two and two together.".

DAIYA:......four?

KIYOTAKA: It's just a saying....

DAIYA: Wha?! So ya mean I learned all that math fer nothin?!

BYAKUYA: Dimwit...

"Here we are.".

As you and you party make your way inside, Monomi gasps rather loudly, and Chihiro's tracker goes off.

MONDO: What's up wit' you?

CHIHIRO: This only happens when there are more hope vessels around...

KIYOTAKA: Is that a possibility?

"Since I never locked the doors, yes, it's plausible."

BYAKUYA: Do you think they'd be able to use the spellbook?

SONIA: Speaking of magic things, look at the floor.

(On said floor, there are an abundance of glittering sparkles.)

SONIA: Perhaps a fairy?!

DAIYA: Pretty large fairy...

MONOMI: What abowt the othewr?

TERUTERU: You sense two?

MONOMI: Eithwer that, owr they have a lot of hope!

NEKOMARU: I say we go look for them! With what's happened here recently, they may be seeking refuge.

SONIA: I agree! Let's search!

Everyone splits up to look for the vessels. Even in that small library, it felt impossible to find the next members of your party. You find yourself peering around every corner before coming across the library's storage room. Silently, you sneak inside. From somewhere inside the room, you hear someone having a conversation with another.

???: How's things outside?

???: The conditions are unsavory. I fear the monochrome invaders have struck yet again...

???: Damn...ya know, we can't hide in here forever...I mean, there's that possibility that Monobears break in, an' then we're....

???: My Paramour, you shan't fret. My magical capabilities prove strong, and this spellbook I have recovered has proven itself significant.

???: Heh...

???: Is something off?

???: Nah, it's just when yer like that, I remember why I decided ta get out of the water...

???: Our first encounter?

???: Yeah, at least, the first one that I liked ya.

???: I find your attempt at humor weak.

???: Still, ya made me feel like a princess...which is kinda irony when ya take yourself into consideration...

As you lean in to hear more, you fall over, causing a stack of books to fall over as well. Everyone seems to gravitate toward the sound.

???: AHHH! MONSTERS!

MONDO: Ey, we ain't monsters!

CHIHIRO: The only thing we have close to a monster is a love witch. Sorry, Teru.

TERUTERU: That's fine. I can be  _quite_ the beast ;)

BYAKUYA: Now, identify yourselves.

???: You have intruded on  _us_ , therefore it is only fit for you to introduce yourselves.

"No problem. I am Touko, the librarian here. With me is my white knight Byakuya, Chihiro, a techie, Monomi the Monobunny, Teruteru, the love witch, his companion Nekomaru, the knight Kiyotaka, and bosozoku brothers Mondo and Daiya...well, Mondo is a bosozoku. Daiya's just a bozo.".

DAIYA: Meanie.

"Also with us is Queen Sonia Nevermind..."

???: Ah! Miss Sonia! Miss Sonia!

The unknown teen uses his his arms to drag himself over to Sonia. He has a noticeable shark tail and fins.

???: Miss Sonia! Wow, I can't believe I'm talkin' to a queen!

SONIA: I can't believe I'm talking to a shark-man!

???: This was one of th' things I wanted ta do on land! name's Kazuichi Souda! Glad ta meet ya!

NEKOMARU: YOU HAVE A TAAAAAAAIL!

KAZUICHI: Yeah. This guy here's been workin' on somethin' ta gimme legs! How cool is that!

BYAKUYA: And who is "that guy"?

???: That guy is the Great Gundam Tanaka!

MONDO: What's so great about ya?

GUNDAM: Observe! WATCH AS I SHED MY EARTHLY GARMENTS!

MONOMI: Uh....

Gundam begins to remove his abundant layers of clothing. First his jacket, then his pants, shirt and scarf. Everyone closes their eyes as this happens, but when they open, they don't see any nudity. At first they see wings which flutter to life, then eyes are laid upon the rather feminine outfit and makeup of-

SONIA: Gundam?!

Four hamsters emerge from the discarded clothes, and the tall fairy picks them up and places them on his shoulder.

GUNDAM: FUHAHAHAH! The Great Gundam Tanaka is indeed, a fairy of the Dark Gods! I've been sent down to your realm with my four guardians and companions the Devas of Destruction with one task; protect the sacred members of the Tanaka Kingdom!

KAZUICHI: He means he's an animal fairy...

DAIYA: So, did you like, fish him out or...

GUNDAM: I had discovered my consort in the depths of the ocean. He at first seemed like a dolphin of sorts...and then, he perched himself atop the shores of Hoposelic, and I was able to bask in the view of the most magnificent beast I had ever seen...and to see the combination of shark and man, to me, was breathtaking.

KAZUICHI: Aw, yer makin' it sweeter than it is...kinda like when ya wanted ta lift me outta the water...

CHIHIRO: Aw, so sweet!

MONOMI: I fewl fuzzy!

BYAKUYA: I think it's sickening.

MONOMI: Oh, shush it!

KIYOTAKA: This may be an odd question, but why did you want to leave the water?

KAZUICHI: Ya know those guys that fix cars an' stuff?

MONDO: Ya mean mechanics?

KAZUICHI: Yeah! I wanna be one of those!

"Interesting...".

NEKOMARU: You have the right mind! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS!!

TERUTERU: Still working on the leg human spell?

GUNDAM: At the moment, yes.

TERUTERU: Maybe if you come with us, we could work together to give your lovely shark some lovely legs.

"Isn't that my job??".

KAZUICHI: Hamster-chan! Please?

GUNDAM: Is there any more significance to this?

SONIA: Saving the kingdom perhaps?

GUNDAM: Very well then. We shall join in your quest.

MONOMI: Huwway!

"By the way, you can take that spellbook. It's not like anyone else is going to use it...".

GUNDAM: FUHAHAHA!

DAIYA: Oh, boy.

CHIHIRO: So who's carrying Shark-Boy?

NEKOMARU: ALLOW ME!

Nekomaru scoops Kazuichi into his arms.

"I guess we can only continue to rise from here.".

Save Game?

*Yes       No

...............................

Save Complete.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Mermaid Gaurdian ( SECOND BOSS )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In attempt to give Kazuichi legs, you and your party manage to come across a fierce ogre! Oh no!

Welcome Back!

Continue Game?

*YES             NO

Let's go!

...........................

You are now Sonia Nevermind

Congratulations! The mershark KAZUICHI SOUDA and the animal fairy TANAKA GUNDAM HAVE JOINED YOUR PARTY! Take a bow!

NEW ITEM: Spellbook!

( The book of spells! Gundam keeps this with him.)

NEW ATTACK: Mecha-Mayhem!

(Let's see what Kazu can do! With this, Kazuichi can robotify _almost_ anyone in your party temporarily for a technological take-down! Why almost? You can't robotify a robot...)

NEW ATTACK: Shadow Beasts!

(With his extensive knowledge in the Dark Arts, Gundam will be able to summon great beasts from the darkness!)

NEW MINI-QUEST: Power of the Four Dark Devas!

(In order for them to be of substantial aid on this quest, the Devas must be awoken and reveal their true forms!)

Begin Mini-Quest?

Yes              *No

Alrighty then.

Teruteru and Gundam are hard at work discussing how exactly Kazuichi will gain legs. Everyone attempts to listen in, though few understand.

GUNDAM: Perhaps with the Iridescent Lotus?

TERUTERU: Nah, those are nowhere near here. Maybe with the Bone of-

GUNDAM: Let us stay away from harming the members of my court.

TERUTERU: Alright, I understand.

GUNDAM: Is the possibility of a Blood Rose in this realm high?

TERUTERU: Not that I know of...

The two continue to flip through the book.

CHIHIRO: This is taking a while...

MONDO: Can't ya hurry this up?

GUNDAM: The process of determining the ingredients for magical properties is delicate. Any error in our plans could result in disaster.

KAZUICHI: Remember, these are  _my_ legs we're dealin' with!

"Of course, we understand, but my kingdom's kinda under siege and we kinda can't stay in one spot."

DAIYA: Yeah, so you two can't derp around like that!

TOUKO: Are you serious?

DAIYA: What?

BYAKUYA: Do you even hear yourself talk?

TERUTERU: Wait a minute...isn't there that one flower...?

Teruteru flips through the book.

TERUTERU: Derpy Flowers...they exist...?

TOUKO: What?! No way.

TEUTERU: Read it and weep.

Touko takes the book.

TOUKO: "Derpy Flowers. Although highly effective by themselves , with the correct usage of magic enhancing crystals, the Derpy Flower can be used for a variety of magic. The flower can be utilized by being worn or simply rubbed on the skin, but the most effective way to bring forth its magical properties is ingesting it. Side affects of ingesting one include uncontrollable laughter, constant smiling, over-ecstatic behavior, and/or drowsiness, constipation, and hallucinations.". What is it with this kingdom?!

"I'm pretty sure Derpy Flowers were invented somewhere else.".

KIYOTAKA: By the Derpy Princess?

"I like that answer".

MONOMI: While this flowewr seems to be what we need, we awlso need the cwystal, too!

GUNDAM: Not a difficult task. I am positive the cavern of sea crystals is relatively safe.

"Alright. Now that's settled, where will we find Derpy Flowers?"

TERUTERU: Actually, I may know someone. A botanist by the name of Santa Shikiba. I'm not sure if he's still working or not, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

NEKOMARU: Then it's settled. WE'LL FIND SANTA IN THE MORNING!

"Huh?"

KAZUICHI: What?!

NEKOMARU: As important as this is, in order to be at peak performance, we must get the adequate amount of sleep.

KIYOTAKA: I agree with Nekomaru!

BYAKUYA: Very well, then. I will sleep in the main area of the library, away from all of you.

TOUKO: W..wait for me!

Touko and Byakuya leave.

TERUTERU: Neko~ there's a nice little part of the library where we can be close~

NEKOMARU: REALLY?! DIRECT ME TO IT!

Nekomaru drops Kazuichi and follows Teruteru.

KAZUICHI: Ouch...

GUNDAM: Do not worry, my amour.

Gundam scoops him up.

GUNDAM: I shall give you a proper place of resting.

Gundam flies off with Kazuichi in his arms.

KIYOTAKA: I suggest we get to bed as well, Mondo!

DAIYA: What? You're leavin' out your bro-in-law?!

MONDO: Taka, please...

KIYOTAKA: (sigh) We can't leave him behind, Mondo...

MONDO: But...but...

DAIYA: Yay, we're roomies!

Kiyotaka and Mondo leave with Daiya in tow.

CHIHIRO: I guess that leaves us three...

MONOMI: Let's awll just sweep hewre.

"Agreed. Goodnight, everyone."

Nothing seems to happen as you sleep except constant bickering between Mondo and Daiya.

The next morning you wake up to the smell of...food?

TERUTERU: Okay, you're doing good. Honestly, it looks better than I thought.

DAIYA: Believe it or not, I'm actually a wiz in th' kitchen!

"Add that to the list of jobs he could have done...".

You decide to get up and check out what Daiya cooked. Everyone except Gundam and Kazuichi are sat in a circle with a makeshift bowl filled with porridge.

DAIYA: Ey, Queenie! Check out what Bookie had in 'er food stash!

TOUKO: My name is Touko...

DAIYA: Yeah, but yer nickname's Bookie! Like how that rich guy is Richie, and the dude in a skirt's Techie, Sonia's Queenie, then there's Cookie, Shouty, Bunny, Dorky, that's my lil' bro, and Kiyo's Knightie! I ain't made names for th' new two, but 'm thinkin' Mechie 'n Darkie! 

MONDO: An' yer own nickname is..?

DAIYA: Sexy!

TERUTERU: Let's give him that one...

"So, where are Gundam and Kazuichi?"

CHIHIRO: Oh, Gundam and Kazuichi are still sleeping. To be honest, they're missing out!

"Give me some of that!"

DAIYA: One bowl for Queenie, comin' up!

Daiya scoops some of the porridge into a flower pot and hands it to you. You don't see any forks or spoons, so you decide to slurp it like soup. The porridge is actually pretty nice, not too hot, not too cold, but just right.

A moment later, Gundam enters the room carrying Kazuichi.

KAZUICHI: Aw, what?

GUNDAM: I am afraid this meal is not fit for his consumption. His dietary needs are one exeption to the lives of the members of my court.

BYAKUYA: I guess the sooner we get to the beach, the better.

NEKOMARU: First thing's first, we must retrieve a Derpy Flower.

"Ah, yes.".

As everyone finishes their meal, they stack the makeshift bowls on the checkout counter and leave the library. Teruteru then leads the group through town, the destination being a small vendor's booth with flowers. The owner smiles at you and your party.

SANTA: Welcome to Santa Shikiba's Flower Stand! Anything interest you?

_Sassy Snapdragons_

_Day Lillies_

_Peanut Buttercups_

_Shadow Orchids_

_*Derpy Flowers_

_Crimson Paintbrushs_

_Fun Ferns_

_Underworld Roses_

_Twisty Tulips_

_Part-time Poppies_

"We're interested in Derpy Flowers!"

SANTA: Ah, Derpy Flowers, the versitle magic flower. Did you know that they can thrive in extreme condtions?

KAZUICHI: How extreme?

SANTA: You could swallow it, and it'd be perfectly fine in your stomach!

MONDO: One tough flower...

"How much does one cost?"

SANTA: These are imports from another kingdom, so one will set you back  **100 shards**.

DAIYA: Ey! That's most of our-

KAZUICHI: We'll take it!

**-100 Hope Shards**

SANTA: Here you go!

Santa hands you the flowerpot. The Derpy Flower smiles at you and your party.

"It has a face!"

GUNDAM: Are you positive you would like to ingest this? After all-

KAZUICHI: I'm gettin' legs somehow.

Kazuichi carefully pulls the flower out of the pot. Closing his eyes, he opens his mouth and places the flower inside. In one swallow, the flower in now in his stomach.

KAZUICHI: Hehe...it tickles!

TOUKO: Keep an eye out for those side affects...

DAIYA: Now we jus' get those sea crystals?

GUNDAM: Presicely. To the beach!

You and your party head to the Hoposelic Beach. On the way, Kazuichi begins to laugh continuously.

TOUKO: Uncontrollable laughter...

Once at the beach, the group begin to look for the crystals. Well, majority of the group. Daiya isn't exactly helping, just more standing around. Bored, he picks up a pebble and tosses it into the water. Unexpectedly, the pebble comes back.

DAIYA: Huh?!

Daiya throws the pebble back into the water. It returns.

DAIYA: Ain't that somethin? The water's playin' toss wit' me...

???: Come on, do it again! This is soo much fun!

DAIYA: HUH?!

A head pops out of the water. It's a female, and her hair is in a swirled ponytail.

???: Come on, throw it!

Daiya decides to throw the pebble again. This time, the girl hits it with her tail. Wait. Tail again?!

DAIYA: I'm guessin' ya live here?

???: Oh yeah. A ton of us do! Well...someone went missing a while ago, but we're not allowed to speak of that. Actually, I'm not even allowed to talk to you! But you seem nice, so I'm not worried.

The mermaid looks around, then continues speaking.

???: I'm Aoi. Aoi Asahina. Who are you?

DAIYA: Th' name's Daiya, Daiya Oowada!

AOI: I noticed your friends over there. What are they doing?

DAIYA: Eh, jus' lookin' fer some crystals.

AOI: Oh, like these?

Aoi shows Daiya her bracelet. It looks like someone skillfully crafted it with materials from the beach. The crystals, and that familiar flower, only enhance it's beauty.

DAIYA: Yeah, like those!

AOI: Cool! Though I don't know why they'd want those. Those only work with mermaids. Well, mer-anythings.

BYAKUYA: There he is!

DAIYA: Shit.

AOI: Who's he?

DAIYA: Richi-

BYAKUYA: My name is Byakuya Togami. Daiya, I assume you've been here slacking off?

DAIYA: Nah, I was talkin' to a mermaid!

TOUKO: Oh, there they are.

NEKOMARU: DAIYA, YOU MUST WORK ON YOUR TEAM SKILLS!

TERUTERU: We haven't found anything...

CHIHIRO: Monomi and I keep getting false alarms...

MONOMI: Pwus, some howpe is awound hewre, which is messing with owr twacking...

KAZUICHI: At this rate, I'm never gettin' legs...

AOI: Wait a minute. KAZUICHI?!

KAZUICHI: Oh, hi Aoi. Miss me?

AOI: Miss you?! As soon as you went missing, Sakura went into panic! She's been doing more work just to make sure the rest of us were okay! What were you thinking?!

GUNDAM: I apologize. I did not know taking my paramour from these waters was unsatisfactory behavior.

AOI: Oh, don't sweat it. I totally get it! You two are in love, which is soo cute!

KIYOTAKA: Wait...why does the name Sakura sound familiar...?

TOUKO: Hoposelic Legends. Every few centuries, a young ogre is chosen to guard the mer-beings from harm and danger. Our newest mermaid guard? SAKURA OOGAMI. I heard she is a great fighter...

AOI: Ahh! That's right! If she finds you guys, you'll be in serious trou-

The ground shakes. Out of nowhere, Sakura comes crashing down!

AOI: SAKURA!

SAKURA: Kazuichi Souda, you have broken the ultimate rule of your people. You blindly allowed another being to take you from these sacred Hoposelic waters, not only putting your life at risk, but others lives as well. What if you had choked, if you were attacked, if you had DIED?!

KAZUICHI: None of that was gonna happen! Gundam was keepin' me safe!

SAKURA: You allowed an Underworld Fairy to take custody of you?

GUNDAM: O, Mermaid Guardian, I apologize. I did not know of these reprecussions. 

SAKURA: Seemingly so...

CHIHIRO: Hold on...

BEEPBEEPBEEP

CHIHIRO: My tablet's going crazy!

MONOMI: My mind's fuzzy!

AOI: Ooh, magic!

SAKURA: What does that mean?

"We are gathering hope to defeat the despair in the kingdom. Sources say you two are a part of our team!"

SAKURA: Your majesty, as much as I would love to take your offer, two of your members committed a crime upon the mer-people. Most in my race would have eaten your party and subject Kazuichi to live his life in a deep-sea dungeon, however, I would like to give you a different choice. In order to clear your names and take Aoi and I as additions to your team, you all must win a fight...against me.

DAIYA: I think I'll sit this one out...

* * *

 

SAKURA challenges your party!

Who's first?

* Gundam

 Kazuichi

~~Daiya~~

Mondo

Kiyotaka

Nekomaru

Teruteru

Byakuya

 Touko

 Chihiro

 You

(Attack: Shadow Beasts)

USE SHADOW BEASTS?

*YES         NO

(Gundam summons animals from the shadows...you could have sworn there was a shadow hamster in there...Sakura lost 10 H.P.!)

Sakura draws in a deep breath, then punches the ground so hard, you swear she started an earthquake! Everyone loses 30 H.P.!

Anyone? 

Gundam

 *Kazuichi

~~Daiya~~

Mondo

Kiyotaka

Nekomaru

Teruteru

Byakuya

 Touko

 Chihiro

 You

(Attack: Mecha-Mayhem)

USE MECHA-MAYHEM?

*YES       NO

WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO MECHANIZE?

 Gundam

 Kazuichi

~~Daiya~~

Mondo

Kiyotaka

Nekomaru

Teruteru

*Byakuya

 Touko

 Chihiro

 You

(Kazuichi robotifies Byakuya! Hopefully, Robogami has more feelings than the first one...)

AOI: Go team! You can do it! 

NEKOMARU: Hey! THAT'S MY THING!

Sakura rushes toward Nekomaru and puches him clear across the beach!! When you hear him land, it's obvious where his H.P. is...

TERUTERU: NEKO!!

Time to avenge!

Gundam

Kazuichi

~~Daiya~~

Mondo

Kiyotaka

~~Nekomaru~~

Teruteru

Touko

*Byakuya Robogami

 Chihiro

 You

(Attack: Shock!Iron Fist)

USE SHOCK!IRON FIST?

*YES        NO

(Robogami draws back his arm, then punches a sweet surge of energy toward Sakura! Nice one, Robogami! Sakura lost 30 H.P.!)

Sakura is worried about Nekomaru.

But not too worried to fight! She grabs Daiya...

DAIYA: Wait, WHAT?!

...and slings him toward your party! He knocks over Touko and Kiyotaka like bowling pins!

TOUKO: (sniffles) Ah...ah...

KIYOTAKA: Uh oh...

TOUKO: Ah...nope, nothing.

DAIYA: Sorry about that...

Touko and Kiyotaka lost 50 H.P.!

Round Three!

Gundam

Kazuichi

~~Daiya~~

Mondo

Kiyotaka

~~Nekomaru~~

Teruteru

Touko

 Byakuya Robogami

*Chihiro

  You

(Attack: Hacker Program)

USE HACKER PROGRAM?

*YES           NO

(Chihiro sends shocks to Sakura that surprisingly do substantial damage! Sakura loses 20 H.P.!)

Sakura is worried about Nekomaru.

She doesn't advance on your party.

Coming to the stage is...

Gundam

Kazuichi

~~Daiya~~

Mondo

Kiyotaka

~~Nekomaru~~

*Teruteru

 Touko

Byakuya Robogami

 Chihiro

 You

(Attack: Passion Charm)

USE PASSION CHARM?

*YES      NO

( Teruteru traces his finger on Sakura's lips, then open them up to feed her. Hopefully, Teru doesn't hold grudges? Sakura lost 40 H.P.!)

TERUTERU: Never mess with a witch and his boyfriend!

SAKURA: N...noted...

 OOOHHH YEAH!! You and your party have earned 200 HOPE SHARDS!!

* * *

 

 

Byakuya removes his robotic exoskeleton.

SAKURA: I must admit, I am impressed...

 AOI: Does this mean?

 SAKURA: I suppose we can aid them in their journey.

Aoi pulls herself up onto the shore, then shakes her tail. Not long after, her tail splits into two legs. The flower on her bracelet giggles.

AOI: Yay! This is gonna be a ton of fun!

KAZUICHI: Not fer me! I'm still legless!

SAKURA: Your legs are not our priority. We must check on him.

TERUTERU: Nekomaru?

SAKURA: Yes...I admit, I mistaked him as one of my race. I should not have jumped to conclusions like that...

You and your party walk over to Nekomaru. He's not doing too well...

NEKOMARU: Heh...hey guys.

TERUTERU: Neko! Are you...um, that's obvious...uh..do you think you'll make it?

NEKOMARU: Eh..I'll...be fine. Can't deny I had my shit knocked out of me, though.

SAKURA: My humblest apologies.

KAZUICHI: Hmm...I've got an idea.

Kazuichi begins to build around Nekomaru. Where does he keep those tools?

SAKURA: I wonder...

Sakura returns to the beach.

DAIYA: What's she doin'?

AOI: Probably calling Kenshiro. He's another ogre...

You notice Aoi's jealousy.

Sakura returns.

SAKURA: Kenshiro says he'll available to guard the mermaids while I'm gone.

AOI: Great...

KAZUICHI: AND THERE WE GO! LADIES, GENTLEMEN, KNIGHTS, OGRES, MERPEOPLE, AND WITCHES-

TOUKO: There's that over-estatic behavior...

KAZUICHI: I PRESENT TO YOU, MECHAMARU NIDAI!

Mechamaru stands proud and smiles down on the group.

MECHAMARU: While my normal body heals, I'LL BE ABLE TO USE THIS ONE!!!

TERUTERU: Ooh~ How long is-

KAZUICHI: DON'T EVEN!

TERUTERU: -he going to take to heal?

KAZUICHI: I AIN'T A NURSE!

MECHAMARU: ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M BACK!

"And that despair's got another thing coming!"

Save Game?

*Yes   No

................

Save Complete

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank ChibiBreeby for letting me use her wonderful flower in this chapter! I hope I did it well!


	8. Sakura's Mini-Quest: The Crystal Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kazuichi wants to be bipedal, he and the others must follow Sakura into the Crystal Caves and request the stones from a rather eccentric magician musician.

Welcome back! Continue game?

*YES           NO

Let's Go!

..............................

Congratulations! The mermaid AOI ASAHINA and the mermaid guardian SAKURA OOGAMI HAVE JOINED YOUR PARTY! Go, you!

NEW ATTACK: ELECTRIC MOTIVATION!

(What's better than Nekomaru cheering you on? Mechamaru cheering you on! Not only does this restore H.P., it also drains H.P. from the enemy!)

NEW ATTACK: Pebble Force!

(Wether she's got fins or legs, Aoi sure does know how to move a pebble! Nothing like a rock maelstrom to ward off the enemy!)

NEW ATTACK? HOW ABOUT...

A NEW SPECIAL ATTACK!!!

NEW SPECIAL ATTACK: CALL TO OGRES!

(Sakura's race of skilled fighters come from the depths of their well-hidden, sacred village to reign terror on the enemy!)

NEW MINI-QUEST: A Treat to Eat!

( Aoi wants food, human food....that's about it.)

Start Quest?

Yes           *No

Alrighty then.

NEW MINI-QUEST: The Crystal Caves!

(The place where all magical crystals can be found within the kingdom! Sakura must lead the group through if Kazuichi's ever going to have legs.)

Start Quest?

*Yes           No

loading.............

Kazuichi is sleeping.

TOUKO: Drowsiness.

MECHAMARU: Hopefully, constipation won't come up.

SAKURA: Since he is sleeping now, why don't we surprise him when he awakens?

AOI: You mean?!

SAKURA: Yes, let's go into the Crystal Caves.

DAIYA: Crystal Caves?!

"This explains why we couldn't find any crystals on the beach!".

SAKURA: Presicely. All Hoposelician crystals are formed in a secret cave that few know of, so few, even royalty doesn't know.

"Well, I mean...".

MONDO: A'ight! We jus' get th' crystals an' go, yeah?

KIYOTAKA: Not exactly, Mondo. We're looking for crystals submerged in ocean water. That may be in a very dark and treacherous area within the cave.

MONDO: I better get a damn vacation after all this.

GUNDAM: I suppose the mighty Mermaid Gaurdian shall lead us?

SAKURA: For the time being, yes. My Queen?

"I say go for it! Kazuichi's going to be so excited!".

You are now Sakura Oogami.

You lead the party to a section blocked off by a boulder on the beach. With great force, you move the large rock, leaving enough room for the others to get through. At first, the area is well lit by the sun, but the further the group goes, the darker the area gets. Eventually, Chihiro's tablet becomes your only source of light. Said source however, can only illuminate so much.

MONOMI: UUUUUWWUU!!

MECHAMARU: MY APOLOGIES! I DID NOT SEE YOU!

BYAKUYA: Touko, remove your hand from my backside this instant!

TOUKO: That's not me...

MONDO: GAH! YER NOT TAKA?

BYAKUYA: NO.

KIYOTAKA: If Mondo's near Byakuya, then who's arm is around my shoulder?

DAIYA: Whoops! It's a habit! 

MONDO: DAIYA, I OUGHTA-

Mondo punches someone, and afterwards, a loud thud is heard.

GUNDAM: AHH! YOU FOOL!

MONDO: EH?

GUNDAM: Your recklessness has caused me to lose my grasp on my underwater lover!

CHIHIRO: Here, I'll shine some light on the situuation.

Chihiro moves his tablet around. The dull light slightly reflects off of Kazuichi's scales. Relieved, Gundam picks up Kazuichi.

GUNDAM: Thank the gods you are unharmed! However, I was expecting you to awaken from your slumber...

SONIA: Whoa!

Thud.

TERUTERU: Huh?

Thud.

KIYOTAKA: Are you guys- AH!

MONDO: Taka- ouch!

DAIYA: Little bro- hey!

SONIA: Ugh...why don't we all pile up on Sonia...

AOI: Ooh, fun!

???: OOOH, IBUKI THINKS THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!

SONIA: Wait, WAIT!

AOI: Anyone else hear that?

TERUTERU: Hear what?

???: Ibuki doesn't know what you're talking about.

DAIYA: Which one of us was Ibuki?

???: Ibuki is!

"No need to worry. Ibuki is the Cave Guardian. She knows her way around.".

A bright light illuminates Ibuki's face. She looks like a normal Hoposelician, except with horns.

IBUKI: Ibuki is a cave dweller, and her parents trusted her when she was reeeeeallly little! Now Ibuki guards the caves!

You can't see what's happening, but you're certain Ibuki restored the light in the area. 

IBUKI: Aren't Light Crystals fun?

You can clearly see Ibuki now. Her horns are, indeed, crystal, and were illuminating her face before. Ibuki's clothes are also a bit tattered, and she holds a staff with a interesting crystal held securely on top.

TOUKO: What crystal is that?

IBUKI: Oh, this? It's Ibuki's special Echo Crystal! It's really magical, and really dangerous if you touch it! Legend hss it, there's a spirit inside that'll become an exact copy of you if you touch the crystal! But Ibuki doesn't do that! Ibuki uses it as a microphone!!

She yells into the crystal to show off.

DAIYA: Ya sure yer parents didn't jus' leave ya here cause-

"Shh.".

BYAKUYA: I'm sure it's not  _that_ dangerous if she's the one in charge.

"Byakuya, I would heed her warning.".

Byakuya does the exact opposite.

IBUKI: OOOOOOOO, BYAKUYA TOUCHED IBUKI'S CRYSTAL!

BYAKUYA: And nothing happened.

Someone touches Byakuya's shoulder.

BYAKUYA: What is it now?

When they come into the light, they appear to look  _exactly_ like Byakuya, give or take a few pounds.

SONIA: Oh. That was dull.

???: Were you anticipating a magic spectacle?

MONDO: Most of us were.

???: Well, we can't all be satisfied, then, can we?

TOUKO:  _Ah! Two Byakuyas! I can't believe it~_

BYAKUYA: You are aware this  _thing_ looks NOTHING like me!

???: I could say the same for you.

MONOMI: It got his personality right.

ALL EXCEPT THE BYAKUYAS: No kidding.

IBUKI: Aw! This happened once before to Ibuki! Now she needs a new Echo Crystal!

She screams into the crystal. It doesn't echo.

KIYOTAKA: I'd call that more of a Narcissus Crystal.

???: No. Those spirits suck you into the crystal.

KIYOTAKA: Oh...

BYAKUYA: I don't suppose I'm stuck with this now?

IBUKI: Yep! Once it's out, it stays out!

BYAKUYA: Great.

MECHAMARU: No need to worry. He shall be known to us as Twogami!

TWOGAMI: Twogami...I could get used to that.

BYAKUYA: Well, I can't!

"This has gone on long enough. If I had gone only with a few of these party's members, we would have completed our quest.".

MONOMI: Who would you leave?

You look at Byakuya.

BYAKUYA: The feeling is mutual.

"Now, Ibuki, we request to go into the caves for Sea Crystals.".

IBUKI: Oh,  _those?_ Ibuki keeps those up front now!

"........Are you serious?"

MONDO: Heh! In an' out!

IBUKI: Here they are!

Ibuki hands you a bag of Sea Crystals. 

MONOMI: UUUUUUUWUUUWUUUUUUUUUU!!!

BYAKUYA AND TWOGAMI: QUIT YOUR ENDLESS DRONING!

MONOMI: I'm sowwy! A huwge suwrge of hope ovewrcame my senses!

SONIA: What about Chihiro's tablet?

CHIHIRO: Out of battery.

IBUKI: No problem! Ibuki's giving Chihiro an Energy Crystal!

She tosses the crystal to Chihiro. His eyes light up when he holds it.

CHIHIRO: WHOA! THAT'S A LOT OF ENERGY!

Chihiro holds the crystal to his tablet. Instantly, it's a hundred percent!

IBUKI: As for Bunny's delayed signal, bad vibes are over the cave! Ibuki doesn't know when it was ever this dark!

"I was wondering that as well.".

SONIA: But you didn't narrate!

"Huh?"

SONIA: Never mind.

IBUKI: Ibuki thinks those vibes are actually _despair!_

GUNDAM: You believe this, despair, has manifested?

Ibuki nods.

SONIA: Uh oh!

"Looks like we need to return to the beach."

IBUKI: WAAAIT! Can Ibuki come too?

SONIA: Absolutely! After all, we can't leave you here!

TWOGAMI: And, of course, I am a part of the package.

BYAKUYA: Don't remind me...

* * *

You are now Sonia Nevermind.

Kazuichi is waking up. Once fully conscious, he points at Ibuki and Twogami.

KAZUICHI: You weren't here before! And you were thinner!

BYAKUYA: I'm still here...

KAZUICHI: WHAA?

"Ibuki is a crystal cave dweller, amd Twogami was a result of Byakuya touching an Echo Crystal.".

KAZUICHI: All this happened...why?

SAKURA: We had gotten you  _these._

Sakura feeds Kazuichi the Sea Crystals. The crystal's magic, combined with the Derpy Flower magic, takes affect on his body, and soon Kazuichi has legs!

KAZUICHI: ☆OH MY GOSH☆

DAIYA: D'ya like havin' legs? 

KAZUICHI:  _I BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HAVING LEGS, BUT YEAH._

KIYOTAKA: I find the way the scales turn into a sarong...

MONDO: Ya mean a skirt?

AOI: Hey, it's comfy!

"Looks like hope won this-"

BANG.

CHIHIRO: SONIA!

DAIYA: Th' hell are you?!

A round figure comes out in a cloak.

???: That's for me to know, and you to find out!

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Save Game?

*Yes         No

...........................

Save Complete.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen...


	9. CAPTURED: Itty Bitty Spy (Part One)

Welcome Back! Continue Game?

*Yes         No

Let's Go- Hey, What Are You-!!!!!!

???: Look's like they're back again!

???: Well, well. Aren't you proud of yourself?

???: You totally tried to save Hoposelic, but it didn't work! Boo-hoo!

???: Ehehe...and now...we've got them...I'm cold...

???: If ya really wanna continue, mofo, we jus' gotta warn you...

???: You're in  _our_ castle now! Oh, and no, you don't get to know the new powers you've gotten! Hehehe! Get comfy~

* * *

........You blink once.......

.................You blink twice.......

.......................You open your eyes........

It appears that you and your party, along with a few unfamiliar faces,  have been knocked out and dragged into a castle dungeon. 

All of you wear connected shackles on your wrists and ankles. Trying to escape is seemingly...impossible. You decide conversation is the best thing to do.

"What a predicament we're in...".

KAZUICHI: No kiddin...

TERUTERU: Does anyone remember how we got here?

???: I know how you got here.

TOUKO: And w-who are y-you?

???: NAGITO KOMEADA. I've been in this dungeon for quite some time.

???: Before any of us! Right, Big Sis MAHIRU?

MAHIRU: Yes, HIYOKO...

NAGITO: You see, there's a vampire here. He's pretty strong, despite the way he looks. His name is HIFUMI YAMADA. He knocks you out with a mallet, then drags you here. 

MONDO: Ey...Taka...?

TAKA:.......

NAGITO: Sometimes, he hits a bit too hard...

MONDO: Well, fer th' sake of this fucker, he better hope Taka wakes up.

DAIYA: I hope he does...

???: Even still, Hifumi's not the master of this place.

CHIHIRO: Really...um...

???: AKANE OWARI. I heard that this witch named CELESTIA controlls him. He serves her, and only her.

MECHAMARU: So, logic tells us this is  _her_ castle.

???: I...it does...b..but there are...more villains...I don't know who they are...but I think they have control over the both of them...

BYAKUYA: Hmm...interesting information, um...

???: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself...I'm sorry...my name is MIKAN TSUMIKI.

AKANE: So, who are you guys? This is Hifumi's biggest haul.

"Well, um, there's Ibuki..."

IBUKI: Hi!!

"Twogami and Byakuya..."

TWOGAMI: I was brought forth by the latter.

BYAKUYA: No need to remind me.

"Aoi and Sakura..."

AOI: I'm a mermaid! I mean, not right now, but you should see me in water!

SAKURA: I am their Guardian.

NAGITO: Hmm. Hifumi must've been on his game today to take  _you_ out.

"Then there's Gundam and Kazuichi...and Daiya, Mondo and Kiyotaka..."

KAZUICHI: I'm a bit like Aoi, but male, and sharky.

GUNDAM: Hmm...

DAIYA: Believe us or not, I'm a businessman!

MONDO: In yer dreams!

"Neko, or in this case, Mechamaru and Teruteru..."

AKANE: Ooh, I've had Hanamura food before! So good!

TERUTERU: Only the best~

MAHIRU: How'd you become a robot?

MECHAMARU: IT'S A LONG STOOORY!

HIYOKO: Not like we don't have time...

"Touko, Chihiro, and Monomi..."

CHIHIRO: Actually, Monomi isn't here...

TOUKO: They must've held her somewhere else.

"And then there's me...Sonia."

MIKAN: Sonia? Nevermind?

"Exactly."

AKANE: No wonder Hifumi was seeking you guys out. You're the  _queen_.

MAHIRU: I imagine he's getting praise for his work.

HIYOKO: Oh my god! When we get out, you should totally execute them...and let me be executioner!

"That's not my way of doing things..."

NAGITO: I wonder...what if there was a way to spy on the enemy?

DAIYA: Eh?

NAGITO: You know, an eye in the sky.

GUNDAM: Believe it or not, mortal, this is quite possible.

KAZUICHI: Whaddaya mean?

GUNDAM: Observe!

You, your party, and the imprisoned villagers watch as shadows swirl around Gundam, eventually encasing him completely.Gradually, the shadows shrink smaller and smaller until they unwravel and reveal a tiny orb of lavender light. Where Gundam was shackled is now an empty space.

"Gundam! You shrunk!"

You hear a faint jingling in response. Apperantly, you, and everyone else are too large to hear him clearly.

MONDO: What're we lookin' out fer, anyway?

NAGITO: Anything we can. Just remember, don't get caught.

Gundam jingles in response.

You are now Gundam Tanaka.

Your miniature size can be helpful and hurtful. Luckily, in this instance, it helps immensely. Given your task, you fly through the bars of the dungeon's cell, and navigate your way through the keyhole of the dungeon door.

The next thing to conquer? A very, very long spiral of stairs leading up to the main corridor of the castle. Even though the task proves daunting, you power your way up the flight of stairs without taking a break, then fly through another keyhole.

Now in the main corridors, you need to find someone, anyone, and find out something. You listen for any voices in the corridors....

.......

.......

Nothing. You continue to fly on, in search of information. 

???: Celestia! Hifumi! You are needed in the Throne Room!

HIFUMI: Eeh! Yes, Sir!

CELESTIA: We are on our way.

Quickly, you fly out of view and watch as the witch and the vampire make their way to the aforementioned room. Seeing this as an opprotunity, you follow close behind them.

HIFUMI: Are you proud of me, Celestia Ludenberg, ma'am?

CELESTIA: Of course, Hifumi. No matter what those other witches say, you're a satisfactory servant.

HIFUMI: Oh, stop, ehehe~

CELESTIA: I must know, who did you get?

HIFUMI: A whole group of colorful characters. Sure, there were villagers, but also another witch, a knight, merfolk, an ogre, a cave dweller, a doppleganger, a fairy, and maybe even-

???: LESS TALKING, MORE WALKING!!

HIFUMI: YES, KUROKUMA, SIR!

Kurokuma? Does this mean there's another Monobear similar to Monomi? But with an attitude like that, he may be on the side of the enemy. You decide to fly a little closer.

HIFUMI: Oh...remind me why we invited that bear and those kids in here...

CELESTIA: In all honesty...I don't remember.

HIFUMI: If I wasn't so afraid of them, I'd-

KUROKUMA: YOU'D WHAT??

HIFUMI: N-N-NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!

KUROKUMA: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, BLOOD SAUSAGE!!

HIFUMI: Ugh...

KUROKUMA: WHAT DO I GOTTA DO TA MAKE YA HURRY, LEAVE A TRAIL OF CAKE CRUMBS? OR BETTER YET, LEAVE A TRAIL OF CRUMB CAKES!!

CELESTIA: Shut up, Monobear reject.

KUROKUMA: I AIN'T AFRAID TA STEAL YER WHITE CREAM, PASTY BITCH!

CELESTIA: KEEP YOUR PAWS TO YOURSELF!

You listen to this entire conversation in regret. Finally, the two enter the throne room. You decide to hide under the leaf of a decorative plant. From the plant, you see five kids and a black Monobear on a throne. Two, one in a mask and the other with blue cowlicks, sit on the arms of the throne. Another two, one with vibrant orange hair, and the other with pastel pink hair sit on top. The final kid, bearing green hair, sits in the actual seat. Kurokuma stands next to the throne, tapping his foot.

CELESTIA: My dear Warriors of Hope...'Hero' Class MASARU DAIMON...

MASARU: You got that right!

HIFUMI: 'Sage' Class NAGISA SHINGETSU...

NAGISA: Go on.

CELESTIA: 'Fighter' Class KOTOKO UTSUGI...

KOTOKO: Hehe! That's me!

HIFUMI: 'Priest' Class JATARO KIMURI...

JATARO: You...acknowledged me...

CELESTIA: And of course, 'Mage' Class MONACA TOWA...

MONACA: Yes, yes, yes!

CELESTIA AND HIFUMI: Whatever do you request from us?

MONACA: My witch assistant, I believe it is time!

CELESTIA: Time...? I'm not sure I comprehend.

MONACA: It is time...for you to bless the gift of your magic upon me!

CELESTIA: You mean...relenquish my power? Oh, well, I mean-

KOTOKO: She's practiced so, so hard, Celes!

NAGISA: You should have seen her work! She's quite determined.

CELESTIA: I'm absolutely sure she is but-

MASARU: Are you refusing to give your powers to Monaca?!

JATARO: Hehe...they acknowledged me...

MONACA: Oh...that's...*sniff*...fine...

You watch as Monaca begins to cry, and her entourage comes to comfort her. Surely, Celestia wouldn't...

CELESTIA: I meant, but why don't we quit our small talk and get on with the transfer, sweethearts.♡

MONACA: *gasp* Yay! Monaca's all better now!

NAGISA: I like this witch. Maybe she's worth saving... 

KOTOKO: Her outfit's definately worth saving! Look at how totally adorbs it is! Eeeee~!

CELESTIA: Well, aren't you just the cutest little! Now, come forward, Monaca!

You watch Monaca rise from the throne, all giddy and excited.

MONACA: Oh my gosh! Oh my goshhhhhhh!!!

CELESTIA: Now remember Monaca, only take what you need, not what you  _want._

MONACA:  **Oh, I will...**

You witness Celestia exposing her magic core to Monaca and the Warriors, a difficult task for most magic beings. Monaca's eyes bug out as she stares into the black, white, and red of Celestia's core. After preparing herself, Monaca begins using her own magic to harvest Celestia's.

CELESTIA: There, there! That's enough, Monaca!

MONACA:  **NO! I NEED MORE!**

CELESTIA: MONACA! STOP!! 

Celestia tries to put back her core, but Monaca continues harvesting magic in large amounts. After struggling against the youth, Celestia finally replaces her core, however, majority, if not all of her magic was harvested, and as soon as it's back in her body, she collapses.

MONACA: Oh no! Looks like Celestia fell asleep!

MASARU: I say let her lay there!

KOTOKO: Ew, you pervert!

HIFUMI: Gah...Celestia...

Hifumi picks her up and cradles her in his arms.

MONACA: Hifumi, you are dismissed! Take Celestia with you~♡

HIFUMI: Y-yes  ma'am...

You decide this is the best time to escape! The group needs to know what you saw!

MONACA: Oh? What is that? Let's see!

You've been spotted?! Celestia's magic must've enhanced her Astral vision. As you try to power out of the room, however, Monaca catches you in her magic grasp! Your wings beat and beat as you try to break her hold, but alas, it's no use as she pulls you closer and closer. Soon, you reside in her hand.

MONACA: Ooh, it's a bad, sneaky little fairy!

MASARU: What?! There are MALE fairies?! No way!

NAGISA: It seems someone hasn't paid attention to Hoposelic folklore!

MASARU: Pfft! That's for weak people!

JATARO: Ooh...he's pretty!

KOTOKO: Finally, this weirdo says something I can agree with! He's so adorbs, I swear! Can I keep him, please??

MONACA: But Kotoko, you have the pretty bunny!

KOTOKO: You're right, Monaca! You should keep him!

KUROKUMA: I say we pluck his fuckin' wings off and leave him for dead!

MONACA: No, no! I should keep him! And I'll put him in a small glass jar, and string it on a necklace, so everyone can see him!

JATARO: I'll..I'll make it!

MONACA: Good! I'll keep him _forever!_

You begin to , no, you've been wishing you stayed inside the dungeon...

Save Game?

*Yes         No

.............................

Save Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, and instead made this...


	10. CAPTURED: My Faithful Servants (Part Two)

Welcome Back! Continue Game?

*Yes           No

Let's- NOT AGAIN!!

MONACA: Quiet, GrayFace! Now, now, look what I have! It's a fairy! Seem familiar? What do  _you_ think, fairy?

GUNDAM: You shant keep me in this containment for eternity!!

MONACA: Hmm? All I can hear are bells!

GUNDAM: Both you and I are aware that your power is heightened to the point of which I can be understood.

MONACA: I know, but that ruins the fun! Enjoy~

* * *

You are now Sonia Nevermind.

AKANE: Sure has been a while since we saw fairy boy...

NAGITO: Perhaps he was caught?

KAZUICHI: But Gundam's magic-

Kazuichi is interrupted by Hifumi's entrance.

HIFUMI: Attention prisoners! You all have been requested by the Mage! 

After a bit of struggle, Hifumi pushes himself through the cell bars, then dislodges the shackles attached to the wall.

HIFUMI: ALL RISE!

Everyone stands up execpt for Kiyotaka.

HIFUMI: I SAID ALL RISE!

MONDO: Ey, why're ya yellin' at 'im? It's yer fault he's unconsious!

HIFUMI: YOU DARE DEFY ME?!

MONDO: YEAH, I-

DAIYA: Mondo, calm down.

MONDO: BUT DAIYA, HE-

DAIYA: Calm. Down.

CHIHIRO: So...where are you taking us?

HIFUMI: To the throne room! There, the Mage awaits you.

"The...Mage...?"

HIFUMI: Now, now, single file line! This dungen doesn't have moving bars, so you'll have to squeeze through!

Everyone, one at a time, squeezes through the narrow bars. Mondo and Daiya help Kiyotaka through.

HIFUMI: Now, just follow my lead!

Hifumi leads you, your party, and the other captives through the open door of the dungeon, then up the endless flight of stairs, through another door into the main corridors, and finally, through the corridors and into the throne room.

HIFUMI: Mage! The captives are present!

In a puff of magic smoke, Monaca appears before everyone in the throne. Immediately, Kazuichi notices the purple ball of light desperately trying to escape the vial intertwined with her necklace.

KAZUICHI: AHH! GUNDAM!

MONACA: Hmm? Oh, so  _that's_ my little fairy's name!

KAZUICHI: You let him go, you...little girl?!

MONACA: How about...no. And I am not a little girl! I am the Mage!

Monaca claps her hands, the sound of thunder erupting afterward.

MONACA: Now, since this is my castle, I'm going to need servants! Hmm...you there.

Monaca points to Ibuki.

IBUKI: Why do you need Ibuki? Ibuki hasn't done anything!

MONACA: You're a cave dweller, so you know how to guard treasures! Ibuki, you shall be my  **treasure guard**!

IBUKI: ALRIGHT! IBUKI WON'T-

MONACA: If you don't be quiet I'll

IBUKI: WHAT WILL YOU DO TO-

Frustrated, Monaca waves her hand around in the air. Soon after, Ibuki is without her mouth.

IBUKI: MMM! MMM!

HIYOKO: HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU-

Monaca removes Hiyoko's mouth in the same manner.

HIYOKO: MMM?!

MONACA: Now, let's see. You, the little witch!

TERUTERU: Yes, ma'am?

MONACA: I think you could whip up a nice meal for me! Hmm, and the big robot guy next to you can help!

MECHAMARU: Of course!

MONACA: Ooh, but I'll need someone to serve it to me! A perfect job for...you two with the weird hair!

MONDO: Ain't no way we're servin' you!

DAIYA: Ya got that right!

MONACA: Really? You know....I've been craving some pancakes, but I have no butter. Looks like we'll need some milk!

Monaca snaps her fingers twice. At first, all is fine, but seconds later, the Oowada brothers begin to morph...

MONDO: Uh...

DAIYA: What'd she do??

It starts with their ears, which enlongate and take on more of a leaf shape. Then, in the middle of their abs, a large, pink udder forms under their shirts.

MONDO AND DAIYA: Oh, no...

MONACA: Oh, yes!

Their hips take on a more curvy, feminine shape, and as the icing on the cake, a long thin tail sprouts from the back.

MONACA: Oh, wait, almost forgot!

With the wave of her hands, Mondo and Daiya's clothes disappear, leaving them in nothing but their respective tiger and cheetah print boxers.

DAIYA: MOOOOOndo! We're...Cow Boys!

MAHIRU: In the most literal meaning of the term...

AKANE: I know this is odd, but DAMN, I'm craving a burger!

MONDO: Hell nOOOO!

AOI: What's a burger?

MONACA: Eee~ a mermaid and a sharkman! Perfect for my moat!

AOI: Wait a minute!

KAZUICHI: We got legs!

AOI: Besides, isn't that giving us a chance to escape?

MONACA: Not in the slightest! My beautiful moat is  _filled_ with crocodiles that'll have a tasty snack if you try and leave! Oh, and about those legs...

With the cross of her fingers, and a clap, Aoi's bracelet and Kazuichi's Derpy Flower appears in her hands. Immediately, the two lose their legs and tumble to the ground as their tails resurface.

AOI: Aw, man!

KAZUICHI: I ain't even had those fer a day!

MONACA: Aw, look at these cute flowers!

Aoi and Kazuichi's Derpy Flowers smile at Monaca.

MONACA: Wouldn't it be bad if someone were to CRUSH them?!

The Derpy Flowers shriek.

MONACA: I'll assign the pretty ogre to watch you two in case my crocs get a seafood craving!

SAKURA: ........

MONACA: I also have a library! So many books! If only I had a librarian. The girl with braids, maybe?

TOUKO: It's only my proffession...

MONACA: Or maybe that odd set of twins?

BYAKUYA: WE are not twins!

TWOGAMI: Say that all you want.

MONACA: What about the techie?

CHIHIRO: Huh? I...well, I-

MONACA: Of course! How could I not see it before!

Monaca whistles, snaps, and blows a kiss. Suddenly, Byakuya, Chihiro, Touko, and Towgami gravitate toward each other. Once the four are shoulder to shoulder, they begin to fuse into one another until they're a four headed being.

CHIHIRO: This...is uncomfortable.

TOUKO: When I said I wanted to be close to Byakuya, this wasn't what I meant!

BYAKUYA: Ugh! Now I share a body with this...wannabe!

TWOGAMI: The original isn't all that either.

MONACA: Yay! Now all I need is a knight.

Kiyotaka is sleeping.

MONACA: I said...I NEED A KNIGHT!

MONDO: WOOOOULD YOOOOU-

MONACA: Do you want to go full cow?

MONDO: nOOOOOO.

MONACA: That being said, I like the firey attitude. Oh, I got it!

Monaca raises her hands, one in front of Mondo, the other in front of Kiyotaka. Gradually, she transports some of the "fire" in Mondo into Kiyotaka. However...

KIYOTAKA(?): NAHAHAHAHA!

MONDO: KIYOOOOO!

MONACA: Now, how do you feel, Kiyotaka?

KIYOTAKA(?): I....I feel...REBORN!!!

As he yells this, a firey glow eminates from his eyes.

KIYOTAKA(?): IN FACT, KIYOTAKA DOESN'T EVEN SEEM LIKE THE RIGHT NAME!

MONACA: Really? What DO  you want to be called?

KIYOTAKA: I want to be known as...KIYONDO ISHIDA!!

TOUKO: Isn't that just...never mind. I'm...we're already dealing with enough.

CHIHIRO, BYAKUYA, AND TWOGAMI: You don't say...

Kiyondo observes his surroundings, before laying his eyes on Mondo.

KIYONDO: Heeey there, CowBoy~

MONDO: OOOOh nOOOOO...

KIYONDO: Better be a good boy, or I'll, uh, "milk you dry".

TERUTERU: Is it just me, or is it hot in here?

KIYONDO: And believe me, I ain't afraid ta ring your "cowbell".

MONDO: I feel uncomfortable...

KIYONDO: What do I gotta do? "Butter" ya up?

Teruteru is noticeably sweaty.

MONACA: You can do that later. As for the rest of you... the redhead and Banana girl will be my maids.

HIYOKO: Mmm! MMM!

MAHIRU: She and I appreciate the job.

HIYOKO: MmmMmm!!!

Hiyoko shakes her head, but Monaca ignores her.

MONACA: You, on the end with the fluffy hair.

NAGITO:....yes?

MONACA: You will be my servant.

NAGITO: Of course, madam.

MONACA: On the other end, you will be my butler.

AKANE: fine, whatever...

MONACA: The quiet one will be the nurse...

MIKAN: Ah....yes...

MONACA: And in the middle...hmm, you look familiar...

"Me?"

MONACA: Yes...you look JUST like the milkmaid in Towa Village!

DAIYA: Why does that place still have those? We have technOOOOlogy!

MONACA: We need her for creatures such as yourself.

DAIYA: Well played.

MONACA: Anyway, you're our milkmaid!

"Well...this will be interesting, no doubt.".

MONACA: Now go do your respective jobs!

With the single clap of her hand, the shackles fall off and everyone splits up. You decide to follow Teruteru, Mechamaru, Mondo, and Daiya to the kitchen.

Once in said kitchen, an order arrives through a dumbwaiter.

TERUTERU: Five Treś Leches cakes...

DAIYA: Whoo, thank goodness.

MECHAMARU: Are you aware that Treś Leches means Three Milks?

DAIYA:...Damn. 

TERUTERU: This recipe calls for condensed milk, evaporated milk, and heavy cream... I'm positive the base for those three is simply milk.

MONDO: DOOOOn't tell me...

TERUTERU: I hope you two are putting out~

You lead the two brothers to some stools set on the other side of the kitchen. Reluctantly, they sit down. Afterward, you retrieve a multitude of buckets.

"No worries, boys! As the soon-to-be Queen of Hoposelic, I know what it takes to milk a cow properly!"

With a clang, you drop the buckets, making sure to pick two from the bunch and set each down in front of the "Cowada"s.

MONDO: Aight, I'm trustin' ya.

DAIYA: Jus' don' make it weird.

"Okie-dokie, who's first?"

You crack your knuckles loudly.

MONDO AND DAIYA: UUHHH...

* * *

 

 Meanwhile, from outside the kitchen...

HIFUMI: Gee! So she is the princess! Queen. Whatever. I'm sure the mage will be delighted to know!

With the flip of his cape, Hifumi transforms into a bat and flies off through the corridors, cackling evilly.

Save Game?

*Yes         No

.........................

Save Complete.

 

 

 

 


	11. CAPTURED: I'll Tell This To The Queen (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't replied to your measages, don't worry, I'm not ignoring you, I'm just busy!

Hello! Before this chapter begins, I'd like to give a special shout-out to ChibiBreeby for this beautiful thing:

 

Look how beautiful it is! It's a scene from last chapter (when she robbed Kazuichi and Aoi of their flowers)! To anyone who wants to draw for me or read the stories out so others can listen, just ask! I don't bite! Back to the story! :)

* * *

 Welcome Back! Continue Game?

*Yes             No

.........

MONACA: You're probably waiting for GreyFace, aren't you? Don't worry, they're okay. Besides, it's not like these nifty little weapons are of any significance.

A bat flies into the room. Once it establishes it's presence, it transforms into Hifumi.

HIFUMI: Magical Mage Monaca! I have something of utmost importance to tell you!

MONACA: Hmm...go ahead.

HIFUMI: The lady you assigned as a milkmaid; she's actually SONIA NEVERMIND!!

MONACA: Wait. You caught the  _Queen of Hoposelic_?!

HIFUMI: I admit, I had my suspicions, but I would never have thought-

MONACA: What are you doing just standing there?! Bring her to ME!

HIFUMI: EEEE! YES, MAGICAL MAGE MONACA, MA'AM!

Hurriedly, Hifumi transforms back into a bat and flies through the corridors. Meanacingly, Monaca lifts the vial around her neck and stares into it intently.

MONACA: You hear that, Gundam? I'm on to you and your party. Don't expect Big Sis Junko to let you off easy...

* * *

You stare down at the five small buckets of milk squeezed from each Cowada brother triumphantly. This task was no small feat; each time you pulled, or even reached to pull, the brother, wether it was Daiya or Mondo, would tense up and begin wailing loudly, which was  _quite_ the distraction as you attempted to get enough milk for the various ridiculous recipies that were being sent down the dumbwaiter.

"Now, was that so hard?"

MONDO: Yer sayin' that like this was nOOOOrmal...

DAIYA: I hope I ain't rebOOOOrn as a cow...

Mechamaru walks over to your side of the kitchen to collect the buckets of milk.

MECHAMARU: Good job, you three! Teruteru and I are sure to have enough milk now! 

MONDO: Thank Hope...

A bat flies into the kitchen. After transforming, he looks at you, then at the milk, then at the Cowadas.

HIFUMI: Uwu...it's that cow fanfic all over again...

"What?!"

HIFUMI: N-n-nothing! Sonia! Magical Mage Monaca requests your presence!

"Really? Well then, I might as well go. I'm done with the milking-"

Teruteru runs over furiously. His arms are full of new recipies.

TERUTERU: I ain't got enough milk ta mak' all di' ridiculous mess whoevah's sendin' down 'ere!!

MECHAMARU: YOU HEARD HIM! MORE MILK!!!

"What? I need to see the Mage!"

DAIYA: An' I'm not milkin' myself! Or him!

HIFUMI: Hmm, you're right...ah! KIYONDO, YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE KITCHEN!!

MONDO: Wait, huh?

Quickly, Kiyondo makes his way into the kitchen.

KIYONDO: I was called?

HIFUMI:Yes...for the time being, you must milk the cows.

DAIYA: Um...

MONDO: W-w-wait-

KIYONDO: Ohhhh, yes! I've been waiting for this moment~

MONDO: I feel harrassed...

KIYONDO: I think I'll do th' cute one first. I want him ta moo my name while I milk him~

You, as well as the other people in the kitchen except Kiyondo, feel very, VERY uncomfortable.

KIYONDO: ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

MONDO: Eh...

"Welp, I've got places to be, things to do, Hifumi, get me out of here!!"

HIFUMI: My pleasure!

You ignore Mondo's constant mooing as you're escorted out by Hifumi. Meanwhile, the vampire leads you to Monaca's private chambers. Inside, the green locked girl is experimenting with her magic in a corner. Inside the vial, Gundam is still trying to escape, still as frantically as before. Once the door has fully closed, she looks over at the two of you. Monaca signalled for Hifumi to exit the chamber, and obediently, the vampire left.

MONACA: Welcome to my castle, Queen. I hope you're enjoying you're enjoying your stay. I assume you're doing your job well?

"Oh yes, quite...and the shackles are very becoming.".

MONACA: Yes, yes...well...I requested you for a reason.

After tapping her thumb, a chair appeared behind you.

MONACA: Go ahead. Take a seat.

You nod, then sit down in the hard, wooden chair.

MONACA: I figured this was something I beat tell you...after all, you are my main  **pawn**.

"P....pawn?"

MONACA: You see, Big Sis Junko had instructed my lackeys and I to keep you as far away from her as possible. To insure this would happen, she bestowed upon each of us a specialty; courage, strength, wisdom, faith, and magic. With my magic...I...I have plans.

"What do you mean...plans?"

MONACA: Well, plan one's already been completed, as well as plan two. You, Sonia, are the main piece of the other plans.

"....Go on..."

MONACA: I won't say much...in fact I won't say anything. What's the fun in that, Queen?

"....."

MONACA: However...I will say this. Soon enough, you and your party will  **DIE**.

"That's simple facts. We all will die eventually."

MONACA: Oh, no. I mean while you're all rushing to save Hoposelic. Every last one of you. By  _my hands_.

"Monaca...you don't mean this...do you?"

MONACA: I do. Every last word.

"If you aren't above murder, then you aren't above watching our kingdom go to ruin...or are you?"

Monaca thinks for a moment.

MONACA: Interesting. Isn't that something? How so  I  want to take a few lives, but I couldn't fathom the idea of the kingdom going underground?

"What are you up to, Monaca?"

MONACA: Hehe! I can't say. Just remember this, Queen;  _just because you are dead, you are not nessisarily six feet under._

With the loud, echoing clap of her hands, you are back in the throne room with the others. Mondo and Daiya are uncomfortable. Teruteru and Mechamaru are exaughtsted. Kazuichi, Aoi, and Sakura are covered in bites. Touko, Chihiro, Byakuya, and Twogami are in pain. Ibuki's horns are flickering a blue light. Nagito's face has been scribbed on, as if it were a piece of paper. Both Akane and Mikan have sustained an injury or two; Mahiru and Hiyoko were disshelved. The only one to have any spark was Kiyondo. Moments later, everyone's in shackles again. Before anyone can speak, Hifumi makes his way into the room.

HIFUMI: Follow me, prisoners! It's time to return to the dungeon!

As you, the villagers, and your party follow behind Hifumi, you begin to think about what Monaca said...yet, somehow, someway, you don't lose HOPE...

Save Game?

*Yes          No

...........................

Save Complete

 

 

 


	12. CAPTURED: Saving Celestia (Part Four)

Welcome Back! Continue Game?

*Yes         No

............................

...............................

Hifumi stands alone in a dark room. The only thing inside is a coffin that holds Celestia's body. 

HIFUMI: Oh, my love...I've failed you...

Celestia is still breathing, but she's unresponsive. Gently, Hifumi closes the coffin door.

HIFUMI: If only there was a way to revive my beautiful witch...hmm...

As he ponders, Monaca enters the room.

HIFUMI: Greetings, Mighty Magical Mage Monaca.

MONACA: Hello, vampire. I was checking to see if the castle was secure for the night.

HIFUMI: No worries, the doors are locked, the windows are shut, and I'm about to make my rounds.

MONACA: Good. Please do so...

Monaca diverts her attention to the coffin, then looks up at Hifumi.

MONACA: Give it up, vampire. She knew the risks of giving me her magic from the start.

Monaca turns to face the door.

MONACA: If only she wasn't so easy to manipulate...hehe~

Monaca exits the room, leaving Hifumi alone with Celestia.

HIFUMI: Manipulate us all you want. This chubby little vampire has a trick up his sleeve.

Hifumi then turns into a bat and flies out of the room.

* * *

Inside the dungeon, you and your friends sleep soundly. The roughness of the walls and floor, and the chaffing of the shackles don't get in the way of you and your friend's well deserved rest. You don't notice Hifumi flying into fhe dungeon and land on Teruteru. The bat nudges him slightly in an attempt to wake him up.

TERUTERU: mmh....mmnh...wha...

HIFUMI: Shh!

TERUTERU: Huh...Hifumi, is...is that you...?

HIFUMI: Yes, yes, now it may be alarming, but, I....sorta kinda need your help...

TERUTERU: Wha? Af'ta all ya-

HIFUMI: Sh, sh, sh, I know, I've not been the best, but, I swear, I've changed!

TERUTERU: Really? I don't believe it.

HIFUMI: Fine, that's expected, but please!

TERUTERU: Ugh...if this wasn't important, then you wouldn't be here, and by even talking to me, you're breaking the rules...what is it?

HIFUMI: Well...it's about my witch...Celestia...

TERUTERU: What about her?

HIFUMI: She...she's fallen...Monaca usurped her powers...

TERUTERU: I knew there was something off about those powers...even a skilled mage isn't as powerful as Monaca...what kind of witch is she?

HIFUMI: ...I don't know...somewhere in the Suit class...I think a Spade witch?

TERUTERU: ....Which rank...?

HIFUMI: What?

TERUTERU: You know, how they rank in their circle. Like how I'm an Emotion witch, and I rank Love.

HIFUMI: Really? Hmm...what's the most powerful? In general.

TERUTERU: An Enigma witch.

HIFUMI: How about emotions?

TERUTERU:  A MeloDrama witch.

HIFUMI: How far off are you from that?

TERUTERU: You're getting too detailed.

HIFUMI: Fine...I'd say around that...?

TERUTERU: ....She's an Ace of Spades?!

HIFUMI: Man, these guys are heavy sleepers...

TERUTERU: You don' unda'stan'! Ac' a Spades 're one a' th' mos' powerful witches out 'ere!

HIFUMI: Wha..?

TERUTERU: My apologies. An Ace of Spades is one of the most powerful witches.

HIFUMI: Oh...no...that explains how Monaca became so magically strong after taking her core...

TERUTERU: What? Why would she let that little heathen-

HIFUMI: My guess is mind control. I know next to nothing about mages...

TERUTERU: Anyway...about Celestia's magic core...I might be able to aid in her healing.

HIFUMI: Really?! How?

TERUTERU: It's simple, really. I've been recieving a large amount of power recently, so much that I can't properly control it. That's why Celestia could use enough of my own core to revive her while I still have my own magic.

HIFUMI: Brilliant idea!

TERUTERU: The only problem is that I can't get close enough to Celestia to do the transfusion.

HIFUMI: Drat.

TERUTERU: However...there is someone who can...but you aren't that determined, hmm?

HIFUMI: I'll do anything! Please, who is it?

TERUTERU: Have you ever taken a good look at that vial around Monaca's neck?

HIFUMI: Extensively? No. I have noticed that purple light just going crazy in there, though.

TERUTERU: Did you know that light is actually a fairy friend of mine?

HIFUMI: R...really? He must've been caught...

TERUTERU: I bet he could transport the core fragment...if you save him, that is.

HIFUMI: It...seems risky...

TERUTERU: Do you want Celestia saved from certain death?

HIFUMI: Good point. What's his name?

TERUTERU: Gundam Tanaka, though call him The Ascendant Overlord of Ice if you want to increase your chances of him doing any favors.

HIFUMI: Alrighty! I'll save the The Overlord and be back faster than you can say, "Pretty Pudgy Princess"!

 You are now Hifumi Yamada.

You fly out of the dungeon and up the endless flight of stairs leading to said dungeon and into the corridors. Each of the Warriors have a small window above their door...well, not really a window, more so a ventilation system, but that's beside the point. You look through each window/vent/whatever to see who's inside. The one on your left? Jataro. The one on your right? Masaru. In the middle? Kotoko and Nagisa (respectively on the left and right of the halls). You notice the pink and white Monobunny struggling to get free from Kotoko's grasp, but she's too big to try and save. In the last room at the end of the hall, you see Monaca inside, sleeping soundly.

"Here we go..."

Carefully, you fly in, then drop to the floor, afraid the flap of your wings would be too loud. You then awkwardly walk around the room trying to find the necklace. Unable to climb, you resort to flying again, landing on Monaca's nightstand. It's there you notice the necklace, still around Monaca's neck.

"Aww, is this for real?"

Clumsily, you take a single flap to Monaca's bed, thankful you didn't land on top of her. Once you've inched closer to her necklace, you attempt to find the vial. You hear a faint jingling as your paws grasp a glass vial.

"Ah, here it is!"

With a few tugs, you pull the cork from the bottle. Immediately, a glowing purple orb flies out.

"Hello, I am-"

The orb escapes the room. You fly after it in a panic. In the hallway, the orb no longer exists. Instead, he's his normal size. You feel compelled to do the same, and transform back.

GUNDAM: You?

"Me..."

GUNDAM: You were to rescue me from that horrid prison?

"For reasons, but yes".

GUNDAM: What are these reasons?

"I can't explain at the moment. Could you shrink back and follow me to the dungeon? It's urgent!"

Gundam pauses to think. A moment later, he shrinks back down into his minature form. You then transform back into a bat and lead him to the dungeon. Teruteru is the only one awake.

TERUTERU: Ooh. Nice job, sweetie~

"Ehe...um, Ascendant Overlord of Ice!"

The microscopic fairy jingles in response.

"We are doing a magic transfusion to save my witch. I ask you to carry a fragment of Teruteru's magic core to her."

Gundam jingles, then backs up.

TERUTERU: I advise you to do the same.

You back up next to Gundam.

After relaxing a bit, Teruteru concentrates on revealing his magic core. 

TERUTERU: Mnnn...nn...come...on...

Teruteru begins to sweat and strain his body, a look of pain rushing over him.

"Please, please, please..."

A bit of a glow peeks through his shirt, a bright fushia. With labored breaths, Teruteru closes his eyes and bites his lip, some more of his core coming out in swirls of pink and red.

TERUTERU: Hah...ah...

You notice that Teruteru is pushing himself too hard, but you don't say anything. 

TERUTERU: Ugh...p..please...

Teruteru's body begins to shake. You begin to have second thoughts. Celestia had a much easier time doing this...then again, she was more powerful.

TERUTERU: AAAHHH!

The pained cry caught you and Gundam off-guard. In one forceful push, Teruteru's core was fully exposed, showing off its fushias, pinks, and reds.

"Overlord remember, we only need a small amount. Too much, and he'll pass out."

Keeping this information in mind, Gundam flies over to the core, pulling away with a sizeable chunk of Teruteru's core in his small fairy hands. With a strained wail, Teruteru replaces his entire core in a single move, proceeding to lean against the wall, tired.

TERUTERU: There...you go...now...save your witch...

Teruteru closes his eyes. You and Gundam fear the worst. 

"Not too much core was taken...he must've gone too hard..."

You press your powerful ear to his chest. Like Celestia, his heartbeat is slow and drawn out....you back away when you can't detect a heartbeat anymore. Gundam jingles with concern.

"We can't just stay here. We have to save Celestia...or Teruteru possibly giving his own life for this will be for naught..."

Sticking close to the fairy, you navigate the way to your room where Celestia lays in your coffin bed. Transistioning from bat to vampire once again, you open the coffin to reveal her inside.

"There she is...go on..."

Cautiously, Gundam places the core fragment on top of Celestia's chest. When he backs up, the core absorbs into her own, trickling down into her body. After the piece of core has made itself home, Celestia's eyes pop open, and she sits up, slightly panicking.

CELESTIA: Monaca...where is she?!

"No need to worry. She's asleep."

CELESTIA: The last thing I remember is that greedy mage harvesting nearly my entire core...my core...

On command, she summoned her core, noticing the new addition of pink and fushia to her black, white, and red.

CELESTIA: A core transfusion...don't tell me this is hers...

"Actually...one of the prisoners volunteered a piece of his..."

CELESTIA: What's his rank?

"Love."

CELESTIA: Of course. He sensed your emotions and acted on them. I should have known an Emotion witch would do this...how is he?

"Well...his core is fine, but he nearly killed himself trying to force it out. Actually...he may be gone by now."

CELESTIA: Not on my watch.

Celestia gets out of the coffin.

"W-what's gotten into you?"

Celestia shrugs.

CELESTIA: Any witch that does something noble for someone he hasn't even met is a witch that deserves to live.

She exits your room, and you follow behind her with Gundam perched on your shoulder. Celestia makes her way down the corridors and the flight of stairs, determined the entire time. You almost have to run to keep up. Once down in the dungeon, she stares at each prisoner, her eyes fixing themself on Sonia.

CELESTIA: Hmm. The mage has been busy...

Celestia raises her hands, proceeding to drain Monaca's curses from the prisoners. Ibuki and Hiyoko have regained their mouths, Mondo and Daiya are fully human, Twogami, Byakuya, Chihiro, and Touko are split back into their own bodies, Nagito's face is unmarked, and Aoi and Kazuichi have regained their Derpy Flowers and crystals, and of course, their legs. Celestia then removes the shackles.

CELESTIA: Which one is Teruteru?

"In the leotard."

The with looks at the boy in the leotard. He isn't breathing. Celestia nods, then compacts the curses in her hands, squeezing the tainted black magic in her hands. 

CELESTIA: I've never been a big fan of recycling, but I suppose I will do it this one time.

Celestia then administers some of her magic into the curses, changing the black to crimson. Squeezing through the bars, she placed the magic on Teruteru's chest, allowing it to absorb on its own. While this happened, Gundam grew to his normal form.

CELESTIA: No need to worry, fairy. He gave me a piece of him, I gave him a piece of me.

"Wow, what a personality change."

CELESTIA: It's the Love witch core. Nothing else.

GUNDAM: Would it be wise to awaken thee?

CELESTIA: Not yet...let's wait until morning.

The magic has absorbed into Teruteru's body...he's sleeping now.

"Why until morning?"

CELESTIA: They'll need their rest. In the morning, I'm doing what I should have done before these kids came in and took over...I am getting us out.

* * *

 

Meanwhile....

Monaca's eyes glow a neon green. She saw everything.

MONACA: Yes...wait until morning...nothing like a nice, fresh pile of corpses with your breakfast...hehehe~

Save Game?

*Yes     No

.....................

Save Complete.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...


	13. CAPTURED: The First KUMA BATTLE (Final Part)

Welcome Back! Continue Game?

*Yes        No

............................

Monaca sits on her bed. Her eyes still host that frightening radioactive glow.

MONACA: Hero, Fighter, Sage, Priest, I summon you!

One by one, the other Warriors of Hope materialize in her room. Each are still half asleep and in their pajamas. 

KOTOKO: Ugh, what now, Monaca? I was sleeping with my favorite bunny!

NAGISA: Isn't it obvious? Monaca wouldn't have called on us if there wasn't something urgent.

MONACA: Exactly, Nagisa. You see, those horrible prisoners have brought our loyal witch and vampire to their side! Plus, they stole my little fairy!

JATARO: How...evil...

MONACA: And as we speak, they're planning to escape this wonderful castle!

MASARU: We can't let that happen! They belong to us now!

MONACA: No worries, Hero. If they want to escape, then they get to.

JATARO: R...really?

MONACA: Of course! Well...not without a fight.

KOTOKO: Is it time already?

MONACA: Mmhmm! It's time! Oh, Kurokuma!

The black Monobear materializes in the room.

KUROKUMA: Yes? Whaddaya need?

MONACA: We need you to initiate battle mode. Let's see how they hold up against our first KUMA BATTLE....

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

Monomi is finally free from Kotoko's grasp! During the meeting of the Warriors of Hope, she escapes Kotoko's room with her hands covering her mouth. She uses her tracker to locate the dungeon, where Celestia, Hifumi, and Gundam wait for the others to wake up.

GUNDAM: Ah, if it isn't the loyal Monobunny.

MONOMI: Yes, yes, I have retuwrned! Wowee, there's a lotta hope hewre!

"Eh..?"

CELESTIA: I do not understand.

MONOMI: I'll expwain. You see, Quween Sonia is gatherwing hope vessels to save the kingdom!

"Ah, so that's why their group was so big!"

MONOMI: I just so happen to have a twacker that helps find vessles, and accowrding  to it, evwybody here is a vessel!

CELESTIA: Well, now, that makes escape all the more important.

* * *

 

You are now Sonia Nevermind.

The sleeo you and your party had the previous night was terrible. The dungeon was cold, uncomfortable, and rocky. When you wake up, you're surprised by the lack of shackles, and any other restrictions. You also notice the three beings towering over you. One is Hifumi, the other is a freed Gundam, and the last who you assume to be Celestia. Confused, you look around the dungeon. Any curses that happened upon your party have been removed. 

"What happened here?"

CELESTIA: See that Love witch over there? He nearly commited suicide last night in order to save my life. I simply repaid my debt.

"You did more than that. You practically saved us all."

CELESTIA: All I did was repay my debts, and nothing more. If he did not do what he did, you all would still be horrid mutants in chains, and I would most likely be dead.

"But-"

CELESTIA: Princess, please.

"..."

Around you, Kazuichi wakes up.

KAZUICHI: G...Gundam? You're...you're back!

Kazuichi leaps up and hugs the fairy, barely noticing his legs.

KAZUICHI: Aw, man, I was so worried! Trappin' ya in a glass jar like that. I bet ya were suffocatin...but ya made it back! 

GUNDAM: Of course. You should have known I would prevail in this time of need...that said, I too, have missed you dearly.

As the two embrace, Daiya and Mondo come to.

MONDO: A...ah...wait...I feel different.

DAIYA: Wasn't somethin' in the middle of my stomach yesterday?

CELESTIA: Would you like it back?

DAIYA AND MONDO: HELL NO!

AOI: Hey, who's yelling? Wait! My legs!

SAKURA: It appears that we have been healed.

IBUKI: Good thing, too! Ibuki did not enjoy being silent for so long!

HIYOKO: Neither did I. Ugh, that was hell.

MAHIRO: Just be glad it's back.

CHIHIRO: It feels good to have separate limbs again.

TOUKO: I never thought I'd say this, but I hated sharing a body with Byakuyas.

BYAKUYA: Did anyone enjoy that?

TWOGAMI: I certainly did not.

MONOMI: Is thewr something I missed?

CHIHIRO: Monomi! Oh, did you miss a lot.

MECHAMARU: WAIIIT! I'M STILL A ROBOT!

CELESTIA: I know.

MIKAN: M..maybe that's for the best...

AKANE: Yeah. Robots are pretty powerful. And awesome.

MECHAMARU: VERY WELL, THEN.

NAGITO: This just may be me, but perhaps there's a certain reason he was not healed?

MIKAN: W..well, who healed us?

CELESTIA: I did, and I don't want to talk about it.

KIYONDO: HEY!! WHERE ARE THE SHACKLES, AND WHY IS MY COWBOY NOT A COWBOY?! Not that I mind or anything.

MONDO: Damn it. He's still here?

CELESTIA: You'll see why soon. Now we must wait for him to wake up.

"Him?"

HIFUMI: She's referring to Teruteru.

You look back at Teruteru. He sleeps peacefully.

GUNDAM: Due to the events of last night, he may be asleep for quite some time.

MECHAMARU: What happened last night?

GUNDAM: He had given a part of his magic in order to save Celestia. The process was indeed painful, and he would have perished had the Ace not given him some of her magic.

CELESTIA: ...I should have realized this...

MECHAMARU: Don't stress over this. You did what you had to do. Remember, it could have been worse.

CELESTIA: I will warn you all in advance, that when he awakens, he will be expodentially stronger, to the point of achieving another rank of witchcraft. He will be extremely overpowered...and...oh no...

SAKURA: Oh no, what?

CELESTIA: Nothing. It is not of concern now. What is of concern, however, is getting out of here.

"Exactly. What is your plan?"

CELESTIA: The Warriors should still be asleep at this time. Hopefully, we will be ablr to escspe unscathed.

"Alrighy then. Let's go.". 

You and your party rise, squeeze through the dungeon bars, and go up the flight of stairs leading to the main corridors. After observing your surroundings, you all head toward the front door of the castle, your means of escape. Unfortunately, Monaca saw everything. She knows your game. Now before you stand the Warriors of Hope, with Kurokuma front and center.

 "Monaca..."

MONACA: Did ya miss me?

CELESTIA: I don't understand...

MONACA: You see, Ace, by letting me have some of your powerful core, you've hieghtened my mage powers significantly. My senses are especially powerful, and my Omnivision saw all you were doing.

AKANE: Still, we broke out fair and square! You need to grant us our freedom!

KOTOKO: Ah freedom. What a dream~

MIKAN: What do you mean?

JATARO: We are...willing to let you go.

NAGISA: For a price, of course.

BYAKUYA: Name it.

MONACA: Oh no, we aren't talking about money...

NAGITO: Then what price are we paying?

MASARU: First of all, it's got nothing to do with you losers!

By her command, Monaca sends Nagito, Mikan, Akane, Mahiru, and Hiyoko flying back toward the wall on the other side of the wall.

MAHIRU: Hey!

HIYOKO: What was that for?!

MONACA: You all have already lost to me. I don't want to fight you this time.

AKANE: That's a bunch of-

After snapping her fingers, the five immediately fall asleep.

MONACA: I also don't want those three.

She repeats the action, this time causing Daiya, Sakura, and Ibuki to lose consciousness.

AOI: Sakura!

MONDO: Daiya!

MONACA: They'll get in the way. Ibuki doesn't even have her weapon yet. Oh, and you two...

Celestia and Hifumi drop to the floor, Monaca barley even making a move.

MONACA: Traitors...

GUNDAM: You are making this situation unfair by removing members of our party, knowing that you are quite stronger than the rest of us.

MONACA: Who said I was fighting you?

KIYONDO: You did!!

MONACA: Whoops, slip of the tounge. Kurokuma?

KUROKUMA: Hell, yeah...

Immediately, Kurokuma begins to morph and reprogram himself. He begins to get taller, surpassing the height of Mechamaru. When he has finished, he looms over your party.

"A...ah..."

MONACA:  **WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST KUMA BATTLE. FOR THIS FIGHT, I HAVE DISABLED YOUR MOST POWERFUL MEMBERS, AS WELL AS MEMBERS WHO HAVE NOT YET PROVED THEIR COMPETENCE. BY WINNING THIS BATTLE, YOU WILL BE GRANTED YOUR FREEDOM, FOR NOW. BY LOSING, YOU ALL WILL BE EXECUTED BY THE HANDS OF BIG SIS JUNKO HERSELF. NOW FIGHT, YOU WORTHLESS FILTH.**

With the crack of thunder, the Warriors have vanished. The battle has now begun...

* * *

**WHO WILL BE THE FIRST TO FACE KUROKUMA?**

***AOI**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE PEBBLE FORCE?)**

***YES              NO**

**AOI: HIYAHH!!**

**( AOI TOSSES UP TWO HANDFULS OF PEBBLES AND KICK THEM ALL TOWARD KUROKUMA. THE MAELSTROM CAUSES 10 DAMAGE)**

**KUROKUMA: IS THAT REALLY YOUR ATTACK?**

**(KUROKUMA PICKS UP AOI BY HER NECK AND SHAKES HER FURIOUSLY. SHE LOSES 50 H.P., WHICH KUROKUMA GAINS)**

**AOI: WHAT THE HECK?!**

**"This is going to be difficult."**

**NEXT VICTIM, BITCH.**

**AOI**

***KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE MECHA MAYHEM?)**

***YES        NO**

**WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO MECHANIZE?**

***AOI**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(KAZUICHI MECHANIZES AOI. SHE IS NOW A.I. ASAHINA)**

**KUROKUMA: HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!!**

**(KUROKUMA SWIFTLY DRAGS HIS CLAWS THROUGH KAZUICHI. THE DEEP SCATCHES CAUSE A LOSS OF 60 H.P., WHICH IS ADDED TO KUROKUMA'S)**

**STRIKE BACK WHILE YOU CAN**

***A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE SHRAPNEL FORCE?)**

***YES      NO**

**(A.I. ASAHINA SENDS A STORM OF SHARP SHRAPNEL TO KUROKUMA. THE DAMAGE IS MORE ABUNDANT. KUROKUMA LOST 40 H.P.)**

**KUROKUMA: GAHH!**

**( KUROKUMA SWINGS A FIST TOWARD A.I. . HER EXOSKELETON PREVENTS DAMAGE. KUROKUMA DOES NOT GAIN ANY H.P.)**

**"Intresting..."**

**FIGHT, PEASANTS.**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO**

***MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE ELECTRIC MOTIVATION?)**

***YES       NO**

**MECHAMARU: STAY TOGETHER TEAM! WHEN WE WORK TOGETHER, WE CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!!**

**(WE ALL FEEL INSPIRED! KAZUICHI AND A.I.'S H.P. IS RESTORED. KUROKUMA LOST 30 H.P.)**

**KUROKUMA: FUCK THAT!!**

**(KUROKUMA LAUNCHES HIMSELF AT MECHAMARU. HE ENDS UP FALLING ON HIS FACE AND SUSTAINING TEN MORE DAMAGE)**

**BATTLE NOW!**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

***MONDO**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE THE DIAMOND PICKAXE?)**

***YES       NO**

**(MONDO SWINGS THE AX AT KUROKUMA. IT CAUSES A NICE 20 H.P. LOSS)**

**KUROKUMA: DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR BEARS?**

**(KUROKUMA KICKS MONDO CLEAR ACROSS THE CASTLE. HE LOSES 70 H.P., WHICH THE BLACK BEAR TAKES FOR HIMSELF.)**

**MONDO IS KNOCKED OUT!**

**WHO'S NEXT?!**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

***KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE MECHA MAYHEM?)**

***YES          NO**

**WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO MECHANIZE?**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

***MONDO**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(MONDO IS NOW ELECTROWADA)**

**MONDO CAN NOW FIGHT AGAIN!**

**KUROKUMA: YOU AGAIN!**

**KAZUICHI: Oh no...**

**(KUROKUMA SLAMS KAZUICHI ON THE GROUND. HE LOSES 40 H.P. . IT'S ADDED TO KUROKUMA'S 160.)**

**CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER.**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

***GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO ELECTROWADA**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE SHADOW BEASTS?)**

***YES           NO**

**(GUNDAM CALLS ON THE FORCES OF THE UNDERWORLD. FROM THE SHADOWS OF THE CASTLE EMERGE A STAMPEDE OF BEASTS. KUROKUMA IS TRAMPLED, AND LOSES 50 H.P.)**

**KUROKUMA: I AIN'T LOSIN' TA NO FAIRY!**

**(KUROKUMA ATTEMPTS TO SLICE GUNDAM, BUT A SHADOW LION TAKES THE BRUNT OF THE ATTACK)**

**JUST CHOOSE ALREADY.**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO ELECTROWADA**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

***YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE EVERLASTING BOW AND ARROWS?)**

***YES         NO**

**(YOU DRAW BACK THREE ARROWS AND AIM FOR KUROKUMA'S CHEST. WHEN YOU RELEASE, EACH ARROW IS LODGED INSIDE HIS ROBOTIC BODY. THE ARROWS CAUSE 15 H.P. DAMAGE EACH!)**

**KUROKUMA: SO THE QUEEN WANTS SOME, HUH?**

**(KUROKUMA PICKS YOU UP, SMIRKS, AND DROPS YOU. GUNDAM DIVES TO CATCH YOU, BUT HE MISSES. YOU SUSTAIN 80 H.P. DAMAGE, AND KUROKUMA TAKES IT ALL FOR HIMSELF.)**

**"Damn it..."**

**NO TIME TO WAIT.**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO ELECTROWADA**

***MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**TOUKO**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE ELECTRIC MOTIVATION?)**

***YES          NO**

**(MECHAMARU JUST KINDA YELLS A BIT. STILL, IT'S POWERFUL! ALL H.P. IS RESTORED, AND KUROKUMA HAS LOST 70 H.P.)**

**(KUROKUMA SPARES YOU)**

**OPEN INVENTORY?**

***YES      NO**

*** FEATHER**

**SCROLL**

**USE FEATHER?**

***YES      NO**

**TOUKO: ACHOO!**

**GENOCIDER: _GUESS WHO!!_**

**FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

***MONDO ELECTROWADA**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**GENOCIDER**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE INFERNO DIAMOND PICKAXE?)**

***YES        NO**

**(ELECTROWADA DRIVES THE FIREY PICKAXE THROUGH KUROKUMA'S STOMACH. HE BURSTS INTO FLAMES, AND LOSES 50 H.P.)**

**KUROKUMA: GAAAAAAHH!!**

**(KUROKUMA SPENDS HIS TIME PATTING OUT THE FLAME.)**

**GO FORTH AND PROSPER.**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO ELECTROWADA**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

***GENOCIDER**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE GENO-SCOSSORS?)**

***YES           NO**

**(GENOCIDER JUMPS UP AND SLICES INTO KUROKUMA'S HEAD! HE LOSES 40 H.P.)**

**KUROKUMA: NO! NO! NO!!!**

**(KUROKUMA GRABS GENOCIDER AND TAKES A BITE OUT HER. SHE LOSES A HEFTY 90 H.P. THAT HE ABSORBS.)**

**GENOCIDER HAS PASSED OUT.**

**NEXT!!!!**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO ELECTROWADA**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**GENOCIDER**

***CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE THE HACKER PROGRAM?)**

***YES        NO**

**(CHIHIRO TAPS FURIOUSLY ON HIS TABLET AND SENTS A WAVE OF SHOCKS TO KUROKUMA. HE LOSES 30 H.P.)**

**KUROKUMA: COME HERE!**

**(KUROKUMA REACHES FOR CHIHIRO, BUT BEFORE THE BEAR CAN GRAB HIM, HE SENDS ANOTHER SHOCK, CAUSING A LOSS OF 20 H.P. )**

**HE'S NOT DONE YET!**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

**KIYONDO**

**MONDO ELECTROWADA**

**MECHAMARU**

***BYAKUYA**

**GENOCIDER**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE SURE YOU WANT TO USE IRON FIST?)**

***YES           NO**

**(BYAKUYA  DOES A SWIFT UPPERCUT. THE CLANG RESOUNDS THROUGHOUT THE CASTLE. KUROKUMA LOST 30 H.P.)**

**(KUROKUMA DOESN'T WASTE TIME ON SMALL TALK, AND GOES AFTER BYAKUYA. GENOCIDER USES SOME OF HER REMAINING ENERGY TO THROW HER SCISSORS. THEY GET STUCK IN HIS PAW, AND DO 10 H.P. DAMAGE)**

**WILL THIS BE THE FINAL BLOW?**

**A.I. ASAHINA**

**KAZUICHI**

**GUNDAM**

***KIYONDO**

**MONDO ELECTROWADA**

**MECHAMARU**

**BYAKUYA**

**GENOCIDER**

**CHIHIRO**

**YOU**

**(ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO USE THE IMMORAL SWORD?)**

***YES          NO**

**KIYONDO: AHHHHH!!**

**(KIYONDO ADVANCES TOWARD KUROKUMA WITH SWORD IN HAND)**

**KIYONDO: NO ONE-**

**(HE SLICES THROUGH ONE ARM)**

**KIYONDO: HURTS-**

**(HE SLICES THROUGH ANOTHER ARM)**

**KIYONDO: MY-**

**(HE SLICES THROUGH BOTH LEGS)**

**KIYONDO: FRIENDS!!!**

**(WITH IMMENSE STRENGTH, HE SLICES DOWN THE MIDDLE OF KUROKUMA.)**

**KUROKUMA: GUH...G..GG...UH....**

**(AFTER SHAKING ERRATICALLY, KUROKUMA FALLS INTO PIECES ON THE GROUND)**

**SUCCESS! YOU AND YOUR PARTY ARE VICTORIOUS! 1,000 HOPE SHARDS OBTAINED.**

* * *

Aoi and Mondo remove their robotic exoskeletons.

The other members of your party awaken.

CELESTIA: You were...successful...

"Hell yeah, we were!"

AKANE: What are we doing just standing here? Let's get out!

Quickly, you and your party escape from the castle.

* * *

 

Later that day...

MONACA: Kurokuma! You sorry piece of scrap metal!

MASARU: I...can't believe it...

NAGISA: Torn apart...pieces of his former self...

KOTOKO: They're more powerful than I thought...

JATARO: Maybe...we should...give up?

MONACA: No! We promised Big Sis Junko we'd stop them! We SWORE we would!

JATARO: B...but...

MONACA: If you want to continue to defy her, THEN YOU CAN LEAVE!!

JATARO: ....f....fine.

MONACA: THAT'S WHAT I...wait, what?

JATARO: You all...are a bunch of meanies...when I joined, I thought I'd finally have hope...now I can see it's all a lie.

Jataro makes his way toward the door.

JATARO: ...goodbye...

With a bit of effort, he forces the door open, and exits.

KOTOKO: I can't believe he actually left...

MONACA: He was a liability anyway.

MASARU: Yeah. He didn't do anything. What a loser.

NAGISA: Consider it a good riddance.

KOTOKO: Actually...you can count me out, too!

MONACA: What?!

KOTOKO: I hate it here! And you all are a bunch of jerks! I'd rather leave with Jataro than stay here!

MONACA: ....

MASARU: ....

NAGISA: ....

MONACA:  **Get out.**

Unfazed, Kotoko takes her leave.

MASARU: What are we gonna do without a Priest and a Warrior?

MONACA: Simple. We carry on.

NAGISA: Whoever said we needed a Priest and a Warrior anyway?

MONACA: Exactly, Nagisa. If anything, we lost a ton of dead weight. Now then, we must head to the Royal Castle. Big Sis Junko is awaiting us...

 

Save Game?

*Yes      No

.......................

Save Complete.

 

 

 


	14. Rest, Relaxation, and Recouperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides it's time to relax.

Welcome Back! Continue Game?

*Yes     No

Let's go!

....................

You and your party are still running! Often, one of you will look behind you and see if the castle is still in sight, then scream and cause everyone to continue running. You don't think you've ever ran this much, or anyone, really. The morning changes to afternoon and still, like a bunch of idiots, you're running. In fact, you all don't even stop until you reach the Hanamura Diner, which Mechamaru spots from a mile or so away. Once inside the quaint eatery, everyone sits down and breathes heavily. You're sure that plenty of weight was lost.

"Whew...what a jog!"

AKANE: You said it, Queen. I'm tired...and HUNGRY!

TOUKO: I think that's the majority of us.

MECHAMARU: NO WORRIES! I CAN MAKE A MEAL FOR EVERYONE!!

BYAKUYA: Ugh. More peasant food?

NAGITO: It's either this or starve.

TWOGAMI: If he doesn't eat his portion, I will gladly take it.

BYAKUYA: You'd probably eat the trash if it came to it...

CHIHIRO: Um, just saying, we narrowly escaped death, and this is probably not the last time we will, so arguing won't help us...

MAHIRU: Chihiro is right. We need to stay united.

KAZUICHI: It's done us good before, I guess.

AOI: Yeah. Teamwork! It makes the dream work!

IBUKI: Ibuki totally agrees with Aoi's statement!

HIYOKO: I guess I do too...

KIYONDO: Of course you do! We have to-

CELESTIA: Oh, whoops.

Celestia snaps her fingers. Kiyondo's hair turns black, and the fire in his eyes fades.

KIYOTAKA: Augh! What the...where are we...and why are they here?

AKANE: Long story short, knight went nighty-night and his new alternate personality pretty much saved us.

KIYOTAKA: Oh...okay?

MONOMI: I'll tell you the whole stowy latewr.

MECHAMARU: SOUP'S ON! COME AND GET IT!

One by one, everyone obtains a bowl of soup. It smells pretty good, and tastes even better.

"I guess that concludes this adventure-"

MONOMI: No, no, no! We'wre nowhewr neawr done!

"Oh really...?"

MONOMI: No! We don't ewen have all the vessels!

DAIYA: Damn! There's more?!

MONOMI: Eight mowre to be exact!

"But we already searched the entire village!"

BYAKUYA: Correction; we searched Peak's Village and most of the Outskirts.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I forget how complex this kingdom really is..."

MIKAN: Wait...you guys come from Peak's Village?

CHIHIRO: Yep!

BYAKUYA: Born and raised.

MIKAN: Wow...I wished I lived in Peak's Village...it's so pretty...and so close to the Township, too...it's not like Jabberwock Village at all.

BYAKUYA: Heh. You live in that village?

MAHIRU: Hey! Some of us aren't rich socialites!

BYAKUYA: I am a businessman, thank you.

IBUKI: Ibuki thinks both villages are nice, even though she hasn't really been to either of them!

NAGITO: At least you're not from Towa Village, like me. Such a trash village, for trash like me.

"Wait, wait, lets all take turns here. I didn't know you guys were from the south and east parts of the kingdom!"

AKANE: Yeah. Mikan, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and I are residents of Jabberwock. Actually, we were pretty big there. I remember that before we were kidnapped, we were waiting for the results of the vote for the Jabberwock Village Ambassador. A friend of mine had suggested that I ran for it because I would represent the village well. I decided to take his advice when he went missing. 

MECHAMARU: How honorable! I bet if he saw you now, he would be PROUD OF YOU!!

AKANE: Heh...yeah...

MAHIRU: Hiyoko and I were there as well. I was taking photos at the event to put in the village's newspaper.

HIYOKO: I could have been practicing my dance I made for the coronation, but I decided to hang out with Big Sis Mahiru.

MIKAN: I wasn't exactly at the event, but I was practicing the arts...of healing. Mixing ingredients to create elixthers is my passion...

"Woah...Nagito, how is Towa Village?"

NAGITO: It...well, it's a trash village.

MONDO: Here, let us help ya.

DAIYA: Yeah. We're from that hellhole.

"Not a good place, is it?"

MONDO: That's an understatement. There's this family, the Towa's. We met the lil one. 

DAIYA: They're fuckin' rich. Bought up th' village and ran it into th' ground a long, long time ago.

MONDO: Th' conditions there are brutal. Yeah, if ya don't got much, th' prices are nice, but th' place is overrun with crime and pervs, more than we could handle.

DAIYA: Ya wouldn't believe how many times I had ta keep this guy from gettin' taken off the streets an' becomin' some sicko's plaything.

MONDO: I even think the damn mayor, Haiji, was one of th' pervs.

NAGITO: Once again, a trash village. There's a reason it stays hidden behind the Outskirts.

MONOMI: Wow...I think I undewrstand...maybe...

HIFUMI: Allow me. Hoposelic is ampn extremely diverse kingdom with four main parts, deemed the four main villages, those being Novo's Village, Peak's Village, Jabberwock Village, and Towa Village. Each village seems to have some sort of indication of social status. Novo's Village, named after queen Novoselinia Hoporine, the very first queen of Hoposelic, is reserved just for royalty, and in some occassions, beloved ambassadors and delegates. Peak's Village, named for the mountain within its area, Hope's Peak, is where the richer, high class residents live. Jabberwock Village, named after the terrifying beast knight Ninah Kindle slayed there after expeditioning there so long ago in order to expand the kingdom, was a quaint village for those of middle class. Meanwhile, Towa Village, purchased from the queen for a small fortune by the aforementioned Towa family, was immediately a place that was seemingly filled with discord from the start, as it was beyond the wild Outskirts. Only those of pesantry lived there, as well as those wanting to live lives of crime.

BYAKUYA: Anything else?

HIFUMI: Well, while all parts of the kingdom were quite magical, the northwestern parts seemed to exhibit a more bountiful magic supply while the southeast had little to no magic, the only exeptions being the mystical Outskirts and the Black Lagoon of the Jabberwocky.

AKANE: That lagoon was said to have formed in the exact place where the infamous Jabberwocky was slain. Those that go there never return. 

HIYOKO: A lot of the deaths were from sirens! Cool, right?

"Yep...so I'm guessing we continue in Jabberwock Village?"

NAGITO: I'm positive that no hope vessels are in Towa Village.

"I guess we travel to Jabberwock Village tomorrow..."

Save Game?

*Yes           No

...................................

Save Complete

 

 

 

 


	15. The Road To Jabberwock Village (End of Act One)

Welcome back! Continue Game?

*Yes           No

Let's Go!

..........................

 "Do we have everything?"

CHIHIRO: Let's see. Food and water?

MECHAMARU: Check.

CHIHIRO: Healing properties?

MIKAN: Ch...check.

CHIHIRO: Hope shards?

BYAKUYA: Check.

CHIHIRO: Magic crystals?

IBUKI: All stars from Ibuki!

"Sounds like we're good. Let's call roll."

AKANE: Why? No one should be missing.

MONDO: Yeah, we're all here, right?

"I know there's you, Akane, Chihiro, Mechamaru and Mikan, as well as Byakuya, Touko, Gundam, Kazuichi-"

HIYOKO: Blah, blah blah, everyone's here! Let's get outta here now!

"I swear, we're missing somebody..."

DAIYA: We'll find out later. Right now, we gotta get ta Jabberwock.

MECHAMARU: I agree with the Queen. We should see if we are missing anyone. It may hurt us later...

CELESTIA: Absolutely.

GUNDAM: As I do express concern for whoever is absent from our group, the progression of despair among the kingdom is astounding, and I believe we shall continue forth to Jabberwock.

KAZUICHI: Yeah, ya don't wanna get mixed up in some deep trouble.

TOUKO: Looks like we're split between two options...

NAGITO: I personally wouldn't enjoy being left behind.

AOI: I wouldn't enjoy being caught up in despair!

SAKURA: Now, everyone, I believe the end choice should be made by Sonia.

"Me? Oh, um..."

Your eyes dart back and forth. Why can't you remember who you left behind? Yet, you all need to continue forward. You don't enjoy it, but the decsion is made.

"Let's head to Jabberwock Village."

MECHAMARU: .......

CELESTIA: .......

NAGITO: .......

HIFUMI: We can't just sit and stare at each other! To Jabberwock!

Quietly, everyone gets up and files out of the restaurant. Mechamaru carries the supples on his back. Outside, dark clouds loom over. They're unnaturally black, and seem to have a hateful aura about them. Trying to shake off the clouds, you and your party progress forward. Then another thought fills your mind. Someone's sure to be missing. You feel that emptyness within the group. You look around. Mechamaru, Celestia, and Nagito look concerned, as well as Kiyotaka, Mikan, Chihiro, and Monomi. You open your mouth to speak, but no words come out. Your mind is practically wrapped around that one missing person. Who are you forgetting?! Who is nearly everyone forgetting about? Your mind is practically, no, it is overtaken by those two questions. You almost don't hear Chihiro talking.

CHIHIRO: Looks like we did good going forward. Jabberwock is in a straight path from here.

MONOMI: I wondewr what all the vessels thewer are like...

AKANE: Well it is the middle class village, so...normal.

KIYOTAKA: Has the rush of despair overtaken it yet?

MAHIRU: What kind of a question is that?!

KIYOTAKA: Um...sorry...

SAKURA: I should have gone to see Kenshiro. Maybe one of the merfolk went missing again...

AOI: Kenshiro, Kenshiro, Kenshiro...

SAKURA: What was that, Aoi?

KAZUICHI: Uh oh...

AOI: He's all you ever talk about.

"Actually-"

AOI: I know you like him, but that doesn't mean you have to rub it in my fucking face!

SAKURA: Aoi! Language!

AOI: You know what? No! I can say whatever I want! Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!

SAKURA: Aoi, what has gotten into you?

AOI: Why do you care? Fuck you!

Aoi gasps, then covers her mouth.

SAKURA: ...well then.

KAZUICHI: Ooh...

AOI: And what's with you? Acting like you know my life!

KAZUICHI: Oi, don't get me into this!

AOI: You already did! Stay the fuck out of my business!

KAZUICHI: Okay, I'm sorry!

AOI: No, you're not!

In an unexpected turn of events, Kazuichi punches Aoi, causing her to fall to the ground, grabbing her jaw.

KAZUICHI: SHE SCARED ME, OKAY?!

HIYOKO: Hehehe-

Kazuichi swings around and punches Hiyoko.

HIYOKO: WHAT THE HELL, YOU HYPERACTIVE FISH?!

Hiyoko retaliates.

KAZUICHI: OW! Hey!

GUNDAM: Are you wanting to initiate a fight?!

HIYOKO: WHY NOT?!

Seemingly out of nowhere, everyone turns on each other. Some try to pry others off, others refuse to stop. Hair is pulled, skin is bit, and plenty of obscenities are thrown around. Then, suddenly...

???: KISS OF STRENGTH!

???: HAMMER OF FAITH!

ALL: WHA-

The force of the two powers splits everyone apart! Immediately after, Jataro and Kotoko run to them.

KOTOKO: What the heck is going on here?

JATARO: We saw you all beating each other...and decided to intervene...

"It's a good thing you did...what has gotten into us?"

KOTOKO: If I had to guess, I think Monaca and her lackeys have made it to  Junko...

JATARO: And they're putting Monaca's new power to work on the despair...

"Wait...so, is that why we were all attacking each other?"

KOTOKO: Despair is a powerful thing...

HIFUMI: Wait, wait, wait, why should we trust you two?! You nearly killed us!

CELESTIA: Not to mention the imprisonment.

MIKAN: And...the slavery...

MONDO: Your leader made my bro an' I literal cow-boys!

KIYOTAKA: She did?

TWOGAMI: Not to mention ner fusing my body with that wretched-

BYAKUYA: Continue, and see what happens.

TOUKO: I mean, Chihiro and I were in on that too, but whatever.

IBUKI: Monaca took Ibuki and Hiyoko's mouth!

AOI: As well as Kazuichi's legs. And mine!

JATARO: uh...um...

KOTOKO: Okay okay, so Monaca hasn't done the best of things, but that's her!

JATARO: In fact, the both of us decided to escape...for a better life.

KOTOKO: I guess what we're saying is...could we totally join you or something...?

"Well...aside from all the horrible things you all have done...you did stop us from killing ourselves..."

AOI: Mmhmm...sorry Sakura...and Kaz...

SAKURA: I forgive you, though, we must talk later.

KAZUICHI: It's okay. I'm sorry for punchin' ya, and Hiyoko too.

HIYOKO: ...I guess I'm sorry too...

MONOMI: I suppowse we now have allies!

JATARO: Yes...allies...

KOTOKO: I kinda like it.

MECHAMARU: I suppose we can continue our journey?

"Absolutely!"

You and your party, with new allies in tow, continue on to Jabberwock Village. There is merry conversation between the party, in contrast from the drab feelings from before. In fact, more ground is getting covered! When you look up to the sky, you see a break in the clouds, and a shining light over a nearby village...Jabberwock. Estatic, you and the others practically run to the village.

AKANE: Wow. I should have known that Jabberwock was so close to the Hanamura Diner.

"Hanamura Diner....oh my gosh..."

AKANE: What is it, Queen?

"WHERE'S TERUTERU?!"

* * *

 

A DAY EARLIER...

MONACA: Let's go, boys.

MASARU: Hey, wait a minute! Who's this?

Monaca, Masaru, and Nagisa look at the witch asleep on the castle floor.

NAGISA: Well, well, it looks like in their rush to escape, they left someone behind.

MONACA: The other witch, too. It's a shame they left him. Perhaps Big Sis Junko will enjoy his company?

MASARU: You're not makin' me pick him up, are you?

MONACA: Nonsense.

A swirl of smoke swallows the three children and the witch. When it clears, they're in the throne room of the royal castle.

MONACA: The many luxuries of magic~

???: Here so soon?

A girl with jet black hair walks out.

MONACA: Big Sis Mukuro!

MUKURO: Just Mukuro.

???: Upupupupu! Where's your sense of fun?

A girl with pink pigtails appears from the shadows.

MONACA: Big Sis Junko!

JUNKO: Hello, sweethearts! Wait...there are two of you missing.

MASARU: They aren't missing, they left.

MUKURO: What?

NAGISA: Why are we concerned? They obviously are no use to us.

JUNKO: Exactly! Forget two of the five Warriors. At least we have three.

MUKURO: Yeah...three...

MONACA: You aren't going to punish us...right?

JUNKO: No...not yet. At least...show me what you have back there.

Junko points to the witch.

MONACA: Not much you can do with him. He's asleep.

JUNKO: Not for long.

Junko's eyes glow, or rather, an eye glows. The right one, crimson red. She looks to Mukuro, who's left eye glows black. As the glow intensifies, the Warriors stand back. Soon, Teruteru sits straight up, gasping. His eyes glow white.

MUKURO: What the?

JUNKO: Keep going...

Teruteru raises his hands. The white in his eyes turns black. He begins to cry.

JUNKO: what in...

TERUTERU: NNNNGGAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUNKO: oh my god.

MUKURO: Junko..?

The sisters look at each other, before looking back at Teruteru. His eyes drip crimson. He begins to stand, though he immediately collapses. He screams loudly, of pain and agony.

JUNKO: What the hell is wrong with this-

TERUTERU:  ~~ ** _RUN._**~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus...the end of act one.


	16. So Many Vessels, So Little Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of Act One: During Princess Sonia's royal coronation, the despair sisters attacked the kingdom, disrupting the hope within. As a result, Sonia has gone out looking for the thirty vessels of hope. So far, she's got twenty-two of the thirty; herself, Chihiro the Tech Wizard, Byakuya, Touko, Nekomaru, or Mechamaru now, Teruteru the love witch, Kiyotaka the knight, Mondo, Daiya, Gundam the dark fairy, Kazuichi and Aoi, the merbeings, Sakura the ogre, Ibuki the cavedweller, Twogami, a doppleganger summoned by Byakuya, Mikan, Akane, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Nagito, Celestia the Spade Ace Witch, and Hifumi, a vampire. Eight more vessels are within the village of Jabberwock. Our party has also obtained two allies, Jataro and Kotoko. Unfortunately, along the way the party seems to have lost Teruteru. Who knows what may happen in the meantime....

Continue game?

*Yes      No

.....................

Woah! We have quite the haul this time! Let's take a look at what all we have!

NEW WEAPONS!!

Crystal Magics!

(By harnessing the power of her crystal horns, Ibuki proves to be a powerful asset to the team!)

Decoy Distraction!

(Twogami's power as an Echo spirit works to temporarily duplicate any member of your party, making for more fighting power!)

Caduceus Enchantment!

(When using this, Mikan can simultaneously heal your group and drain your enemy! It lasts until your team is fully healed or your enemy has been defeated!)

A Feast of Fists!

(With a spirit of diligence and hunger, Akane is sure to serve a healthy dosage of punches!)

The Forbidden Dance!

(Though not affected by the moves, anyone who views Hiyoko's cursed jig is sure to be doomed!)

Strobe-Light Flash!

(A click of Mahiru's cameras, and the enemy will be stunned by the rapid lights aglow!)

Altered Luck!

(Once Najito is in the mix, he can reverse the luck of the other team, making your team stronger!)

Justice's Smash!

(Hifumi's hidden strength is in abundance! A hit like this will leave you rubbing your head!)

OH MY GOSH...NEW SPECIAL ATTACK!

BLACKJACK!!

(Celestia's powerful magic is nothing to joke about! Once this curse is cast, the enemy will lose H.P. after every other attack!)

AND NOW, ALLY TAKEDOWN ATTACKS!!

KISS OF STRENGTH!!

(Kotoko was blessed with the power of strength by the Despair Sisters! Using this will take out many small enimies and do heavy damage to bosses, or provide a constant regain of H.P. for thirty seconds!)

HAMMER OF FAITH!!

(Jataro was blessed with the power of faith by the Despair Sisters! Using this will strengthen your groups' attacks and weaken your enemies' attacks by fifty percent for thirty seconds!)

Ally Takedown Attacks (ATA) are quite powerful, but they can only be done once every three battles after the inital use!

NEW MINI-QUESTS!!

Water From the Jabberwock Lagoon!

(The water in this Lagoon is said to be the largest source of magic in the village! Mikan knows the task would be dangerous, but...she means...if she could get some of the water, it'd really help...)

A Friend, Indeed.

(There's someone in Jabberwock Village Akane wishes to talk to. Maybe he's still there, hopefully untouched by despair.)

Uh...?

(There seems to not be an explaination for this one. Maybe Nagito's withholding information?)

These can be found in the Menu!

Back to our heroes...

..............

Mechamaru is crying what smells like cola and Roiboos tea onto the ground. 

MECHAMARU: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LEFT TERUTERU IN THE CASTLEEEEE! 

CELESTIA: I can't believe I hadn't noticed, after what he had done for me...

KIYOTAKA: Maybe he's still there! We can go back and get him, right?

CHIHIRO: We do have the trackers...

MAHIRU: But...aren't those kids still there? Minus Jataro and Kotoko, of course.

KOTOKO: Possibly..? I have no idea what they could be up to.

JATARO: B....besides, Monaca probably doesn't want to see us...we did defy her...

AKANE: That's a given; we're kinda the enemy to them.

HIYOKO: Listen, I have the perfect idea. How about we just wait?

MONDO: Waitin's not really an option...

HIYOKO: No, let me explain, you hunk of meat. He's supposed to be really damn strong when he wakes up, riiight?

CELESTIA: Yes...with a power transfusion like that, plus his already strong magic...

HIYOKO: Then he should be able to hold his own for the time being! That way, when we do go to get him, we'll have more manpower to stop Monaca and whoever else is there!

MAHIRU: I...actually, Hiyoko...that isn't a bad plan...

MECHAMARU: BUT- OKAY...let's say that he will be fine! Wouldn't there be some unstability?

CELESTIA: Not just some. 

HIFUMI: Allow me to put it into perspective! If a weaker magic being gives power to a stronger magic being, it'll have little to no affect on them. An example would be when Teruteru gave part of his core to Celestia. While she isn't all that stronger, it was enough to keep her alive. That being said, if the situation is reversed, the weaker will become more powerful as a result, for example, when Monaca had harvested Celestia's power, she ascended to the rank of a Omnipotent Mage from her humble Junior Mage status.

TOUKO: I...if I could add something...

HIFUMI: Sure, go ahead..!

TOUKO: There is a possible chance that Teruteru could um...go necromancer....

DAIYA: Eh? Ain't that when someone really, reeeally likes dead people?

TOUKO: Ew, no...that's a necrophile...a necromancer is a powerful magic being who deals in death magics...

CELESTIA: I suppose there is a chance of that, though remember, he is a Vessel of Hope. The only way he could go necro is if he was turned onto the path of despair...

"I'm sorry, but I'm completely lost and a little confused!"

MIKAN: You aren't the only one...

AOI: Mmhm! All I'm hearing is blah blah magic, blah blah Teru, blah blah dead bodies...

BYAKUYA: While I do agree Teruteru is a strong member of the team, we are wasting more time talking about him than looking for him or any other vessel.

GUNDAM: I concur. Also, to add to your unecessary accusations, the necro-magics are not simply shrouded in evil and despair. 

KAZUICHI: He's right. Remember guys, Gundam has necromagics, and he's still a Hope Vessel.

CELESTIA: Ah yes, I nearly forgot...

SAKURA: If we are done with this debate, are we going to make a final choice?

"Right. Despair is still spreading..."

MONOMI: Uwu...it's so difficult! The vessels awe waiting, but Tewutewu is in twouble...

MECHAMARU: ...as difficult as it is...I believe the answer is clear!

IBUKI: Please, let Ibuki and everyone else know! Ibuki's been too confused to speak up...

MECHAMARU: For the moment, we have to go forward...WITHOUT TERUTERU!

"Wha....are you sure?"

MECHAMARU: I've listened in on what everyone has been saying...I believe it will do us more harm than good to leave Jabberwock Village with the Vessels undiscovered...besides, the Outskirt Forest is dangerous, and we have no idea where Monaca and her team could be.

NAGITO: ...

MECHAMARU: Is anything wrong?

NAGITO: No. I was just thinking...

KAZUICHI: About..?

NAGITO: ...

NAGITO: Nothing. It's not important. At least at the moment.

TWOGAMI: Are you positive? Don't be attempting to waste our time with false information.

NAGITO: I'm not. I'm simply thinking about something, which may or may not be relevant later. Why discuss it now?

TWOGAMI: I suppose you do have a point...

MECHAMARU: Anyway, that's my choice! Though I do believe the final decision shall be made by Her Majesty!

"Oh shoot...uhm..."

*Leave Teruteru    Find Teruteru

 Leave Teruteru    *Find Teruteru

*Leave Teruteru    Find Teruteru

"Let's find the other Vessels for now."

No one really argues with you. You think that if his boyfriend is okay with having him stay behind, and you are, then the others don't really have much of an argument. There's an odd silence hanging over your party before you decide to move forward into Jabberwock.

Despite what the residents have claimed, the village is actually quite nice. There's barely any litter, the buildings are asthetically pleasing, and the people seem to be nice enough. None of the villagers have came up to your group, per se, but they do wave. While wandering the streets, you do come across a total of ten Hope Shards, which were laying in different areas on the road.

As your party rounds a corner, you hear a concerning altercation.

???: Uh...r...roar..?

???: Ahh! Wait...that wasn't really scary...

???: Aww...I'm sorry...I'm really bad at this whole evil thing...

???: I suppose I don't blame you...

You decide to move closer, which prompts your party to move closer as well. The two you heard talking, a male around your party's age with an odd bunch of hair sticking up and a white monobear with bandaging over one of his eyes, look toward your party and nearly jump. 

???: Gah!!

???: Woah! Wait a moment...aren't you Queen Sonia?

"Uh...sure, why not."

???: Oh my goodness...I've never met a queen before...

The alablaster monobear walks forward and bows.

???: Greetings, your Majesty. I am...Shirokuma...

Shirokuma looks at the group and waves.

SHIROKUMA: What a large group you've got! Surely you must be on a mission of importance...

KOTOKO: Hold on! You're one of the bears Junko gave us!

SHIROKUMA: Eeek! Kotoko?

JATARO: I'm...here as well...

SHIROKUMA: Oh my my...well...if you allied with the side of the Queen, then you must've left the Warriors!

KOTOKO: You bet! I don't associate with that group of meanies anymore.

JATARO: N...neither do I...

???: Wait...huh?

"Oh, you're probably a little confused. Someone's trying to destroy the kingdom, and we're going to stop them! At least, that's the explaination in a nutshell."

???: Oh yeah, I heard about that...something about the Despair Sisters and a bunch of robots...

The boy walks over to the group, dusting himself off.

???: I'm Makoto Naegi...the bear is right, there are a lot of you....

MONOMI:  Uwu...

MIKAN: Are you alright...?

CHIHIRO: I think he may be a vessel...! 

BYAKUYA: I thought that thing had an alarm?

CHIHIRO: It kinda got damaged when we were fighting each other...

MAKOTO: Vessel..?

"Mmhm. Legend has it, a group of thirty would defeat the despair!"

MAKOTO: Does this mean some sort of magical adventure...?

IBUKI: Ibuki thinks so!

MAKOTO: Uh...alright then. I recognize Akane, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Mahiru...speaking of, where did you guys go?

HIFUMI: Eheh...

CELESTIA: It's a long story...

MAKOTO: Right....and also Queen Sonia, but...could I learn about everyone else?

"Here we go..."

You all introduce yourselves in an orderly fashion.

CHIHIRO: I am Chihiro, the Tech Wizard-

BYAKUYA: My name is Byakuya Togami-

TOUKO: Uh, I'm-

DAIYA: The name's Daiya, an' this is my bro Mondo!

MONDO: I can introduce myself...

TOUKO: My name is-

AOI: I'm Aoi, and I'm actually a Mermaid!

KAZUICHI: Name's Kazuichi. I'm a shark-man.

TOUKO: I'm-

MECHAMARU: I'M MECHAMARU!!!

CELESTIA: Spade Ace witch Celestia, pleased to-

HIFUMI: I! Am the vampire, Hifumi!

CELESTIA: Wait...Hifumi, where is your cloak?

HIFUMI: I'll be fine! The clouds are covering the sky!

TOUKO: I-

GUNDAM: FUHAHAHAHA! I AM THE ASCENDENT OVERLORD OF ICE! Though I suppose in your realm I am-

IBUKI: Ibuki is Ibuki!

GUNDAM: Gundam-

SAKURA: I am Sakura Oogami, the ogre gaurdian.

TOUKO: Can I-

KIYOTAKA: I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru of the Royal Guard!

KOTOKO: I'm Kotoko Ustugi! Your jacket is weird.

MAKOTO: Hey!

JATARO: I'm uh...Jataro...

TOUKO: Hey, I-

MONOMI: I am Monomi! Uwu..

TOUKO: I-

NAGITO: I'm Nagito, and I'm trash-

TOUKO: I'M TOUKO OKAY??!

Everyone actually shuts up after that.

MAKOTO: Wow...you sure are a colorful group!

SHIROKUMA: It would be splendid if I could join as well!

KOTOKO: Hmm...alright, you seem like you're non-evil.

JATARO: Don't...go tricking us...

SHIROKUMA: I promise...!

"And forth, we go!"

* * *

 

MEANWHILE....

Junko, Mukuro, Nagisa, Masaru, and Monaca are within the coridors of the castle. Junko paces back and forth, thinking.

JUNKO: How are we gonna restrain that witch? He's uber powerful...

MUKURO: Something tells me he might've had a transfusion, like someone else...

MONACA: I had to! Such power...it makes me feel...incredible!

MUKURO: That aside...if he escapes the castle, he might undo all the work we did...

NAGISA: If only there was a way to use him as a source of energy...

MUKURO: Wait...what are you getting at?

NAGISA: You both are sorceresses...you may not be able to take his power, however, maybe you could repurpose it?

MASARU: For what, though? 

MONACA: Hmm....I have an idea....

JUNKO: Don't just stand there! Tell us!

MONACA: No, not yet, Big Sis! We have to capture him first.

A bright light flickers in the castle, followed by pained screaming.

MUKURO: He's coming...

JUNKO: Listen, you three. Big Sis Mukuro and I are going to make a restraint spell. While we're gone, you hold him off!

MONACA: Whatever you say, Big Sisters!

NAGISA: We shall try our best.

MASARU: Yeah! We'll keep him outta the way!

Junko and Mukuro head deeper into the castle, leaving the trio of kids on their own.

NAGISA: Erm...Monaca?

MONACA: Yes?

NAGISA: How exactly are we going to restrain that witch? Sure, I can use the Book of Wisdom-

MASARU: And I've got the Kick of Courage!

Nagisa gives Masaru a sour look.

NAGISA: -and you have your power, but he's overflowing with the stuff!

Monaca's eyes glow, and she giggles at the response.

MONACA: Nonsense. We'll be fine. Come on, boys.

Monaca walks in the opposite direction of Junko and Mukuro. A reluctant Nagisa and Masaru follow.

 Save Game?

*Yes    No

...................

Save Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be back...


End file.
